The Angel Beside Me
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka breaks up with Michiru and leaves her for someone else, leaving the aqua haired girl behind all alone. Until a certain blonde princess starts taking care of Michiru after she gets sick. UsagiMichiru
1. Liar

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in here.

Hi everyone. Well since I am almost done with 'say hello' I decided to start another new story which didn't involve my usual pairing- HarukaMichiru, This story will be a UsagiMichiru fic. I hope you'll enjoy this new story. As always, flames are welcome but only if they're constructive. Thanks in advance! Only the first chapter will contain lyrics, so don't worry!

* * *

**The Angel Beside Me**

_Chapter One_

_**Liar

* * *

**_

_You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame._

Slowly she let her body into the warm water, closing her eyes. She could feel the hot water reach her waist as she said down in the bath tub. When she finally sat she too a deep breath before opening her eyes again. Michiru was now surrounded by the blue colored walls again, no longer was she trapped in her memories. Atleast, the memories in her head. All the memories she had about this bathroom and _her _were still fresh enough.

Another tear fell down her face._'I thought I had stopped crying.' _The aqua haired girl though, smiling bitterly. It was strange to sit here like this, not being able to hear Haruka's voice around her anymore. Another sad smile had appeared on the woman's face_.'And I thought I decided not to think about _her _anymore.' _She added to her previous thought.

She closed her eyes again, letting the feeling of the water which obviously was a bit warmer than she'd like, wash over her. Two days. Two days it had been already. Two days since Haruka had left her, two days since Michiru's heart got broken into a million pieces. Two damn days since their mission had ended. Michiru took another deep breath when she felt the tears that were threatening to fall. She wouldn't cry anymore, not over Haruka. It wasn't her fault that Haruka had left. It simply wasn't her fault. It was all Setsuna's fault for being so damn cute and seductive!

Michiru smiled at her own sillyness. Ofcourse she couldn't blame Setsuna for this. Haruka had fallen out of love with the senshi of Neptune and in love with the guardian of time. It was that easy._'It's not that easy at all...I gave you my life Ruka and what did you do?' _Yes, what did Haruka exactly do to her? Michiru had never thought that her love for Haruka had gotten this deep, this difficult.

_-Flashback-_

''I love you Ruka.'' Michiru had whispered as she hugged the tall blonde closely. She enjoyed being in Haruka's arms like this. Here she felt safe, here no one could hurt her. This was where she belonged.

''I love you too Michi..'' Came the reply as Haruka's arms encircled Michiru's waist.''I promise you that this, our mission will be over soon. Then I will be able to give you what you really need.''

''As long as I got you Ruka, I don't need anything else.'' Michiru had replied, pulling back a bit before pressing her lips to those of her blonde lover. The kiss was passionate and yet innocent. After a few seconds of just standing there, letting their mouths explore the other's Haruka pulled back, smirking.''Promise me that you will never leave me..'' Michiru finally said. It was more a beg than anything else.

Haruka's face grew serious again.''I promise Michi...As long as I live I will love you...and even in death you'll be the only woman I'll ever love.'' These words were obviously enough for the smaller girl because after Haruka had spoken those words Michiru pressed her lips to Haruka's once more. Kissing her passionately as she slowly pulled her lover into the direction of the bedroom.

_-End flashback-_

''Liar!'' Michiru suddenly screamed, hitting the edge of the bath tub with her fists.''You damn liar!'' At this point Michiru had broken down into tears once more, breaking through the only rule she had made with herself. Not to cry for Haruka anymore._'Can't you see what you did to me Ruka, I love you so much...I love you...I lo...' _She snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard the phone ring.

Secretly hoping it would be Haruka, who she hadn't seen since their break up, Michiru stood up from the tub and put a robe around herself before heading for the room next door. She lived in a small appartment, she used to live here together with Haruka but since Haruka had moved in with Setsuna...Well Michiru had decided to stay here for a while, until she had found a place of her own.

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar_

As Michiru stepped out of the bathroom she imidiately entered the livingroom that was attached to the bathroom. Quickly she hurried over to the phone before it would switch over to her answering machine.''Michiru Kaioh...'' She said, hoping to hear a certain husky voice on the other side of the line. Disappointment washed over her as the caller identified herself as Usagi. Usagi Tsukino, her princess, sailor moon but also her friend.

''Hey Usagi, what can I do for you?'' Michiru asked politely.

She could hear the girl on the other side of the line sigh. It was obvious that Usagi was having a rough time over there.''I am sorry to disturb you this late but to be honest Michiru...I need to talk to someone.'' She other replied. Michiru was kind of surprised to hear this. Why would Usagi want to talk to her out of all people. Most of the time she went to Rei or Minako with her problems. If not she would go to Ami, Makoto, Setsuna or even Haruka but never her.

''It's okay Usagi, but if you don't mind me asking...Why me?'' Michiru asked, feeling ashamed for asking.

''The others won't understand. Rei and Haruka would scold me for this. Makoto and Ami are too busy with...their own problems and Setsuna...I don't want to talk to her.'' Usagi's voice came. Michiru still didn't understand but when Usagi mentioned Ami and Makoto having their _own _problems it became clear enough that something was bothering the blonde princess though.

''Do you want to come over?'' Michiru questioned, waiting for a reply. When she didn't get any she decided to try a different approach.''You're not bothering me Usagi and if there is something you want to tell me or talk about, I'll listen to you. Not as your protector, not as senshi but as your friend.''

''That means a lot to me...'' Usagi's whispering voice came.''Does that invitation still count?''

''Ofcourse, I'll get dressed and make some tea for us, will I see you in an hour then?'' Michiru answered. Once again Usagi didn't reply but Michiru knew enough. With that said she whispered a small _goodbye_ and _see you later_ before hanging up the phone. All kinds of different questions now entered her mind. What was bothering Usagi, why wasn't Usagi talking to Setsuna anymore but most important...What was this dizzy feeling that had taken over after she had hung up the phone.

Shaking her head, deciding to ignore her dizzy spell Michiru walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. In front of Michiru stood a small cupboard, on top of it stood a framed picture. On the picture were Haruka, her, Setsuna and Hotaru. It was made on the day after Nehelenia was defeated. They had gone to a amusement park to celebrate.

Then all of a sudden, the stinging feeling in her head became stronger. Clenching her fist, Michiru fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Then without even realising it she closed her eyes, drifting back into that damn world of repressed memories and feelings.

_-Flashback-_

''Ah! Haruka, finally we are able to do what we've always wanted. We can be just like all the normal couples around us!'' Michiru cheered, running into her lovers direction. She had a bright smile on her face that seemed to make Haruka feel nervous somehow.''Haruka...'' The smaller girl slowed down her pace as she stood still a few inches away from her lover.

Her smile disappeared at seeing the look on Haruka's face.''Why the long face, aren't you happy now Galaxia is defeated? Sure our lives will be a lot more quieter around the house since Hotaru went back to her fa...''

''That's not what...why...'' Haruka whispered, not looking into the other's eyes.''I am leaving...''

''Tokyo?'' Michiru asked, feeling her heart race in her chest.

''No, Michi...Michiru...I am leaving, you.'' Her own words seemed to pain Haruka as much as they hurt Michiru.

The aqua haired girl shook her head in confusion.''I don't understand...''

The blonde finally looked up at the smaller girl in front of her. Their eyes met, only this time instead of wanting to stay locked in this state forever, both of them wanted to be anywhere, anywhere but here.''Our mission is over Michiru...''

''I know that but why...'' Michiru didn't even got the chance to continue her question.

''I've met someone else.'' The smaller girl didn't need to ask any other questions after that. She couldn't even think of anything to say at this point. All she could do was stare at the blonde in disbelieve and feel her heart break into a million pieces.''I am truly sorry but...''

''I still don't understand Haruka.'' Michiru whispered. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She must have misunderstood.

''Michiru please don't make this harder than it already is...Our mission is over now, Uranus and Neptune aren't needed anymore.'' Haruka started. Once again she was cut off.

''How does our mission ending fit in this picture? You're leaving me because...You weren't with me all this time just because you felt like you had to be with me because of our mission, did you?'' The smaller girl was surprised to see the other look at the ground at hearing that question._'So it's true?' _Haruka's silence said enough althought Michiru needed confirmation.''Just be honest with me.'' She added.

''I wasn't with you because of our mission. Atleast part of me wasn't. My feelings for you are just friendship Michiru.'' The tomboy stated, the tone in her voice filled with sorrow, guilt but most of all hurt.''The senshi of Uranus, a part of me from another time, our past. That part of me loves you dearly but the person I am in this life...I am sorry Michiru, I don't know how to explain this. I don't want to hurt you.''

When the blonde gazed up again she was being faced with the things she hated the most. Michiru was crying.''It's a little bit too late for that.'' The smaller girl cried. She didn't even take the trouble to hide her pain nor to wipe away her tears. She already knew that new tears would replace her old ones the moment she'd wipe them away.

''Who is it?'' Michiru asked after a few more moments of silence. She was a bit upset with the fact Haruka didn't say anything but most of all she was upset with Haruka breaking her heart like this.

''Does it matter?''

''It does to me...'' Came the reply.

''Setsuna.'' It was nothing more than a whisper but loud enough for Michiru to hear. She was surprised but at the same time not. They always had been close, to Michiru they always had looked like the best of friends.

_'I have been so blind...Why Ruka?' _Michiru wondered, clenching her fists.''Oh...'' Was all she could mumble in reply.''For how long?''

''One week.'' Haruka answered. She had decided to be fully sincere with her former lover. Michiru deserved to know the truth even though she knew it was hurting the smaller girl.

''You should've told me earlier...'' The aqua haired girl hissed, her voice growing colder.''You decieved me. You made me believe that you loved me and the onyl thing you did was rub it in my face. You might've never thought of me as someone you could love as a lover but I surely thought that of you. You played me like a damn radio. And now you got rid of the old tune you decided to put on a new station, a new tune.''

''I never...'' Haruka tried but for the third time Michiru interrupted her.

''You never meant for me to what? Fall in love with you?!'' Michiru yelled, causing everyone around them to stop and stare at the fighting women before going on with what they were doing in the first place. Haruka and Michiru didn't care though, they didn't care wheter the whole world would know. After all here they were, breaking up after two years of being together in the middle of the mall.''You're so cruel, you promised never to leave me! You promised to love me forever. I gave you everything I owned, had, everything that I am and...you...'' Michiru wasn't able to talk anymore, all she could do was sob inaudible things.

''I am so sorry...''

That was the last thing Michiru could remember hearing Haruka say before walking away, out of her sight and out of her life as well.

_-End Flashback-_

''Liar...'' Michiru unconsciously whispered, her eyes still closed as she lay her hand on her forehead which now as covered with sweat. A dream, no a memory. A damn memory, a damn thought she should be forgetting about. Slowly she opened her blue eyes which were now empty.''Liar...'' She repeated. As she kept staring at the ceiling she noticed her position.

She was still lying on her bed. The robe she was wearing had sligtly moved, revealing a small part of her breast and stomach. Her breathing was steady yet interrupted. Michiru couldn't quite explain the way she was feeling now. Her head was burning but the rest of her body felt like ice. Moving was something she couldn't do either as the feeling of being alone made her sick to her stomach.

Then suddenly everything went black. The last thing she could hear was someone whisper her name. At first the voice seemed to be miles away but it seemed to get closer at every second._'Haruka?'_ Michiru wondered, feeling a warm hand touch her cheek.

_Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name _

_Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar_

**To Be continued...

* * *

**

_Ah I know this fic might seem a bit dark at this point but unlike 'say hello' this story will be nothing but a plain romance story. No youma's, no maffia, no killing characters, no nothing except for fluffy romance stuff. Oh and ofcourse a bit of trouble for Usagi getting rid of Mamoru at some point but since everyone knows that I HATE him...(insert evil laugh) leave me a review, most of you know how much a review can encourage a writer, thanks again!_


	2. Royal Dance

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters.

Wow, I am actually surprised by the great amount of reviews I got for just the first chapter. For that I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one, **Auraluna7** : I know this isn't your usual pairing so thanks for giving it a try! **Silver sailor Ganymede** : It's always nice to know your opinion about stories with strange pairings like these...Oh and Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, I think I got all of them! And ofcourse a big thanks to **The wretched One, Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter, A person writing a review, aquaxeyes, Omegia, Royal Destiny, princessSerenity101, Mystic Soilder, fangirl44, ****Hieisexymiko** and ofcourse **FeralDemonArtemis3.0. **

I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

**The Angel Beside Me**

_chapter two_

_**Royal Dance

* * *

**_

Michiru slowly opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. She didn't know what it was that woke her up, maybe it was the sun shining on her eyes or maybe it were the footsteps at the door that had woken her up from her dreams, or in this case nightmares of the past.''Ah Michiru, I am glad you're awake.'' She could hear a feminine voice say. It was now that she recalled that warm hand on her cheek earlier, the person calling her name.

Quickly Michiru sat up, scanning the room in the hope of seeing Haruka. Instead she was greeted by another blonde. Usagi.''I was worried about you when you didn't answer the door, I asked your neighbour for the keys of your house. You were lucky they had one...'' Usagi paused when she saw the disappointed look on the other girl's face.''Are you okay Michiru?'' She asked, sounding worried.

All she got was a nod in reply.''You had been expecting Haruka, right?'' The small blonde then asked. As the words had left her mouth she already regretted them. Before she could even say something else Michiru had bursted into tears again.''Oh my god, I am so sorry Michiru, please don't cry.'' Usagi pleaded, walking over to the girl and hugging her closely.

_- Earlier that night, Chiba Residence-_

Usagi sat on the couch, waiting for Mamoru to return home from work. Two days ago, after Galaxia had been freed from chaos Mamoru had proposed to her and ofcourse she had said yes. The scence was perfect, she cried, he was nervous and after getting her reply he got happy and relieved. It was almost too perfect. If you had looked closely you could've seen the empty look in the princess' eyes as he held her.

''I am home!'' Mamoru's voice came. Imidiately Usagi put up a fake smile and run over to the door to greet her fiancée.

''Welcome home Mamoru!'' She cheered, holding him as she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to avoid having to kiss him. She hated she had to lie to him like this. But it was for the best. Even Luna had told her she had to continue this mission._'It's not fair, everyone can live their normal lives and I have to stick to our mission even though we're safe...' _She thought, completely forgetting that she was still in her fiancée's arms.

It was true. All the other senshi had been able to continue their lives as they were before the became senshi. Usagi on the other hand couldn't. She had to prepare herself for Crystal Tokyo. She would become the queen, marry Endymion and have his baby. Chibi-Usa. That was how it was and how it would be. Life after life and day after day. And to be honest, the thought of being stuck to this destiny forever pained her.

''Is something wrong?'' Mamoru questioned when he noticed the sudden silence of the blonde girl in his arms. When she pulled back her face was filled with tears. Tears she had forbidden herself to cry.''Usako are you alright?'' The black haired man now asked. He dropped his case and with a concerned look on his face he held the small crying girl.

He would never know the reason for her tears. If he found out...''I am...just so happy.'' Usagi lied.''I mean I am getting married to the man I love, we're free now and I can live my life as...''

''Don't lie.'' He interrupted her, pulling back a little to look her into the eyes.''I can see the difference between tears of happiness and tears of pain. The tears and the look on your face tell me nothing but pain, hurt and sorrow.'' Usagi was kind of shocked to hear him say that. No she was shocked to see him know her that well. Would he think the same, feel the same about their mission as she did? Was there someone else out there he truly loved. Someone who wasn't her. Someone who had never known a life filled with youma and sailor senshi.

''I don't know why I am crying.'' Usagi stated, lying once more. This time he seemed to believe her so she decided to continue this lie.''I think I am just sad that our mission is over somehow. Everyone is going to continue their lives and well, frankly I am afraid that...that we'll fall apart.'' Once again she could feel Mamoru pull her closer, holding her in a tight embrace.

''Don't worry Usako, they will never let that happen. You girls are too close to just fall apart like that.'' He whispered. Usagi felt guilty for lying at this point. He was so nice to her but at the same time he was hurting her because of that same reason.

After standing there in the hall way for a couple more minutes they pulled away. Usagi took his hand, leading him into the livingroom.''I am going to make us something to eat.'' She said as she released his hand and started heading towards the kitchen.

''Usako...'' He started. Usagi stopped walking, not daring to turn around. Did he know she had been lying? What would he want to say to her? Deciding to turn around anyway Usagi could see the blakc haired man walk up to her. It was obvious that he was going to kiss her. Usagi just stood there, waiting for his lips to be pressed on hers. Right on que it came. She could feel his lips touch hers for a couple of seconds. She slightly returned it. When he pulled back she smiled again.

''I am glad you're home.'' She lied, placing a small kiss on his cheek before slowly heading towards the kitchen again. Mamoru just stood there, watching his fiancée walk away again. He knew something was bothering her, he just didn't know what it was.

When Usagi closed the kitchen door behind her she finally managed to take a deep breath._'I am such a horrible person.' _Instead of walking towards the fridge Usagi walked over to the phone that hang on the wall. It was now that she finally noticed that her hands were shaking. She had to talk to someone. Slowly she started dailing the first number that came to her mind. Setsuna's.

After a few seconds of waiting Usagi was greeted by Setsuna.''Uhm, Hi Setsuna...This is Usagi. I was wondering...'' Usagi paused when she heard a tired voice on the back ground ask Setsuna who was calling.

''Usagi.'' Setsuna replied, obviously to the other person that was with her in the room.''Ah yes Usagi, what can I do for you?'' Setsuna then asked, focussing on the caller again.

''I...who's there with you?'' Usagi questioned, not bothering to try to talk to Setsuna about the real reason she called.

''Ah...No one.'' The other lied.

''Don't lie Setsuna, I heard a voice asking you who called just a few seconds ago.'' The blonde pressed. After trying hard to realise why the voice had sounded so familair to her she figured out it was Haruka who was in the room with Setsuna. But why?

''Haruka...'' The guardian of time finally muttered. Her voice was filled with shame.

''Is Michiru there as well?'' Usagi now asked, getting the drift.

''N-no...She isn't.'' Setsuna stuttered, even though she wasn't facing Usagi she knew that even her own princess was disappointed with her right now. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was really going on.

''I see...'' Usagi replied, hanging up the phone before the other could even explain herself or say something. Usagi leaned against the wall for a couple of minutes, closing her eyes. Everything was getting so out of hand. This wasn't going how Chibi-Usa had told them it would be. Haruka and Michiru...Could it be that...Was Michiru even aware of the fact that Haruka was with Setsuna?

_'Michiru...She must be busy right now. I'd better not bother her.' _Usagi thought. She still held the phone in her hands. Her hands weren't shaking anymore, instead of that she had clenched her hands tightly around the phone.

After taking another deep breath Usagi decided to call Rei but unconsciously she called another number. The number of a certain aqua haired girl. Still not knowing who she exactly had called Usagi put the phone to her ear, waiting for Rei to pick up. Her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly heard Michiru's voice on the other side of the line. Was Michiru at Rei's place?

''Hi, this is...Usagi...'' The blonde stammered, feeling her heart race.

''Hey Usagi, what can I do for you?'' Michiru asked politely. The other's voice sounded so empty, so lonely.

''I am sorry to disturb you this late but to be honest Michiru...I need to talk to someone.'' It was out before she even knew it. No way back now.

''It's okay Usagi, but if you don't mind me asking...Why me?'' Usagi blushed at that question. How could she explain Michiru that it had all been a tiny misunderstanding and a simple case of dailing the wrong number?

''The others won't understand. Rei and Haruka would scold me for this. Makoto and Ami are too busy with...their own problems and Setsuna...I don't want to talk to her.'' The small blonde finally whispered, keeping her voice down in order for Mamoru not to overhear her. At first Usagi had seen her answer as a lie but after thinking about it she realised that Michiru maybe was the best person to talk with about _this_.

''Ofcourse, I'll get dressed and make some tea for us, will I see you in an hour then?'' The other didn't reply to Michiru's question. Did she have a choice anyway? She had already said too much. She just hoped she would have done the right thing by calling the senshi of neptune, even though it happened by accident.

''Goodbye then.'' Michiru's voice came, interrupting her out of her thoughts.''I'll see you in an hour or so...'' Once again Usagi didn't say anything. Michiru seemed to wait for an answer for a short period of time before hanging up. Just when Usagi was about to put the phone back where it belonged the door to the kitchen opened, revealing Mamoru.

''Usako, are you ok, I thought I heard you talking.'' He stated, looking at Usagi as if he was examining her.

''Ah yes, Rei called me. She wanted to discuss something with me.'' She replied._'The third time today that I lied to him...'_

''I didn't hear the phone at all.'' Mamoru said, raising an eyebrow.

''I only let it ring once.'' Usagi said, wondering why he was still here, bothering her._'He's not bothering me, he's just worried about me!'_ Usagi thought to herself. ''Would you mind it if you had to order something tonight Mamo-chan?'' Usagi asked, looking at her fiancée.''I have to go now, I promised Rei to be there within 30 minutes. I don't know why but she wanted me to hurry.''

''Ofcourse not, shall I drive you?'' He then asked as if he knew she was lying. The look on his face didn't betray the annoyance he was feeling towards the blonde girl but the tone in his voice betrayed him anyway.

''No that's ok.'' The blonde princess replied, staring down at the floor.''I wanted to take a late night walk anyway. You know, enjoy the fact I can walk the streets without fearing to be attacked by some creature from hell.''

''Just because chaos is gone...It doesn't mean that there aren't any creeps on the streets any...''

''I know.'' Usagi interrupted him with a fake smile on her face.''Let me order some chinese food for you, or do you prefer pizza?'' She then asked, changing the subject. Mamoru ofcourse also noticed the change of subject but decided not to bother anymore. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

''Pizza will do fine.'' He replied before disappearing into the livingroom again.

---

_- Present, Michiru's appartment-_

After Michiru had stopped crying Usagi had disappeared into another room for a couple of minutes before returning again. In her hands she held a tray on which a cup of tea and a small piece of bread with cheese on it lay. Michiru had finally noticed the sun outside. It was already day. ''How long have I been asleep?'' She asked the blonde in front of her.

''I came her last night...You were unconscious.'' Usagi started as she put the tray down on the small cupbaord next to Michiru's bed.''I checked your temperature and it seemed you had a fever. That was around 10pm.'' Michiru gazed down at the clock radio next to her bed. It was 7am now.

''You've stayed with me the whole night?'' She asked. Michiru had to admit that she was a bit surprised by that. Usagi just nodded.

''I was worried about you. Besides it's my duty to make sure you're ok.'' The blonde said with a smile on her face. Michiru who had laid down after she finished crying tried to sit up again to drink her tea but the moment she sat up she fell down again, holding her head.''Michiru are you ok!?'' Usagi yelped, rushing over to her friend's side.

''My head hurts. That's all.'' The aqua haired girl replied, laying down completely.

''You're sick Michiru, you should stay put. I'll take care of you...'' She was cut off by the other.

''NO!..'' Michiru yelled.''I mean...no you don't have to. After all Mamoru is probably worried about you.''

''Probably...'' Usagi whispered. She stopped staring at the other girl and now focussed on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on earth.

''Did you got into a fight with Mamoru?'' Came the question.

''No. We're doing fine.'' Usagi said. Half of it was a lie, the rest was the truth, right? She couldn't bother Michiru with her problems right now anyway. The aqua haired girl stared at the other with a certain look on her face as if she already could tell Usagi was lying or hiding something.

''I am glad to hear that. Thinking of it, what was bothering you last night?'' Michiru questioned the other girl who still was looking at the ground.

''Oh never mind that. I had some doubts about something but not anymore.'' Usagi said.''And don't worry about Mamoru. He knows I am here, I called him a few hours ago after I found you.'' Michiru just nodded. She knew Usagi was lying but she decided not to ask about it right now. Her headache was increasing as they spoke.

''Michiru...'' Usagi suddenly asked after another five minutes of silence.

''Yes?''

Usagi swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat.''Is it ok if...I mean...''

''Just ask your question Usagi, it's not like I am going to bite you.''

''Can I...'' Usagi paused for a moment while a blush appeared on her face.''Can I sleep with you for a while?'' Michiru just smiled and patted on the empty spot next to her. At first she had been surprised with hearing Usagi ask such a thing, simply because she had misunderstood the meaning behind the other's question at first.''Thanks...'' Usagi added before she slowly lay down next to the aqua haired girl, for once enjoying the fact that someone was laying beside her.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Nope Mamoru is not that kind of bastard in this story but to those who asked for it, I will make him suffer anyway. Whaha join the _we-hate-Mamoru_ club. let me know what you think! ps. I will work on the spelling errors, I got a new keyboard and not all the buttons do what they should do...crap... 


	3. questions and answers

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters! No really!

Once again I keep being surprised with the fact people are really enjoying this story as well as the pairing. A special thanks to my reviewers**, silver sailor Ganymede : **Wanna join that club, haha. Once again thanks for pointing out those mistakes, I think I got most of them**, Auraluna7: **See, miracles do happen. **A person writing a review, minako366, Aquarius89, TheWretchedOne : **Ofcourse we'll make him suffer, now beating Setsuna and Haruka with the tife staff once? Girl you can hit them until they are unconscious and if you want, keep hitting! **Vampwriter, princessSerenity101, royal destiny, aquaxeyes, Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter : **My toys! ah new ones! And it isn't even my birthday, haha**- **Thanks a lot for your reviews and nice comments!

**Baka Gaijin30 :** I'll send you a reply later on but your story and the idea's for your story sound really amazing. I can't wait to start reading the first chapters, continue the (bleep)ing research in name of this curious person (Me!) and thanks for taking the time to review!

* * *

**The Angel Beside Me**

_Chapter three_

_**Questions and Answers

* * *

**_

Slowly Usagi opened her eyes. At first she had no idea of where she was at all but after blinking a few times upon seeing the room she remembered exactly where she was. When she tried to move she found that she couldn't sit up.'_God punished me for lying, I am paralyzed!' _Was the first thing that entered the blonde's mind. It took her two more seconds to calm down._'That's not possible, think reasonable...'_

When Usagi gazed down at her stomach she finally found out why she hadn't been able to move. Michiru's arm was wrapped around her waist! A blush appeared on the blonde's face. If anyone had walked into them like this they would probably have assumed the two sleeping girls were lovers. Usagi struggled at bit at trying to escape from Michiru's grip but it wasn't her who finally managed to push Michiru's arm away in order for her to stand up. Michiru had pulled her arm away herself.

Qiuckly Usagi turned around, Michiru was staring back at her with a guilty look on her face.''I am sorry Michiru, I didn't want to wake you up.'' Usagi whispered embarrassed. The other just shook her head.

''No I should be saying sorry, it's kind of a habit to hold the person lying next to me...I always held Haruka like that automatically.'' Michiru replied. She imidiately looked down at her hands after she had spoken the blonde tomboy's name. It still hurt her to talk about Haruka in the past tense.

''It's ok.'' Came the other's voice.''I don't mind at all, I just wanted to get up.'' At hearing Usagi speaking those words Michiru gazed up again, staring right into the blue eyes of the younger girl.''How are you feeling?''

''A lot better.'' Michiru answered.''My headache is completely gone, I just needed some rest.'' The aqua haired girl put up a fake smile. What she had just been telling Usagi was nothing more than a lie. She wasn't feeling better at all, a lot worse to be precise. Her headache had increased and if that wasn't enough already also her stomach had decided to play against her.

Usagi nodded. She could already see by the looks on the other's face that she wasn't alright. Michiru looked pale, too pale.''Now why don't you tell me the truth Usagi, you didn't come here if you had already solved your problem. You could've called to say you weren't coming anymore...''

The blonde stopped looking at the other at that point, trying to make up an excuse. Michiru knew she hadn't been telling the truth.''I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I got worried and...''

''Try again.'' Michiru interrupted the other girl who seemed to be having a rough time.''Usagi, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I am just worried about you.'' The aqua haired girl went on after not getting any reply from Usagi.''You sounded really upset when you called me, don't worry about me. I feel fine. All that's missing is a warm shower now and I will be on my feet before you can say 'wow' so if that's why you're lying to me...Because you're worried about my health, there's no need for that.''

The other smiled.''You really know how to convince someone, don't you Michiru?'' She stated.''But you're right. I didn't want you to worry about me while you were feeling sick. Last night...I felt so...I don't know, empty. I guess that's the right word.'' Michiru just sat there, listening to the blonde.''I mean, you'd say that I would be happy with the life I am living now but I am not...'' She paused for a moment.

''I love Mamoru, no I like Mamoru but not in the way everyone wants me to like him. He's so nice to me, so wonderful and he makes me happy, he is there when I need to talk to someone, when I feel lonely and he's there to hold me through hard times but...To me he's just like an older brother, a good friend.'' Another pause.

''But not a lover...'' Michiru finished for the blonde girl who was on the verge of breaking down into tears.''It's ok Usagi, Haruka thought the same about me. I mean you feel like you have to stick by Mamoru's side because that is your destiny, don't you?'' Usagi just nodded. She could see that Michiru was having a hard time comparing Haruka to the princess' situation.

''Usagi, no one knows what life will eventually bring. Not even you, neither does Setsuna. She may be the guardian of time and is able to see parts of the future but no one and I repeat _no one_ is forcing you to be with someone you don't love.'' Usagi was crying at this point and much to her own surprise, so was Michiru.'_I didn't want her to see me this fragile...'_

''I am so sorry Michiru.'' Usagi sobbed.''I didn't want to bother you with my problems, not now...''

''It's ok, I guess we all need someone to talk to. Even me. I used to have Haruka and Setsuna to talk to about my problems but...I don't think telling them nor bothering them with this will do me any good. I want them to be happy even if it is together - without me. They should live together, being able to wake up every morning feeling the love they feel for the other. Not waking up with the feeling of guilt for making me feel, like this.'' The aqua haired girl wiped away her tears.

_'She's trying to fool me with that tough attitude.' _Usagi realised after looking at the other for a few seconds._'She's more like Haruka than she thinks.' _Haruka never ever tried to show her emotions towards others but Usagi had seen through her tough facade easily enough. With Michiru it was the same.''Just because they are happy together doesn't mean that you should feel like this Michiru. You are hurt as well, they should've been more..''

''This isn't about me Usagi, don't try to help me. It's you who is in need for help now. I am freed from my fake relationship, you're still stuck.'' It was obvious that Michiru had a hard time speaking those words. Especially when she mentioned 'fake relationship' it was easy to see she was trying hard not to break down into tears again.

''It's not the same. You never knew...''

''So doesn't Mamoru.'' Michiru interrupted the blonde.''He has no clue about your true feelings. It is exactly the same. The only thing that is different is that you aren't sleeping with someone else behind his back.'' Michiru's voice sounded bitter and cold, Usagi had never heard such a tone coming from the older senshi.

''Maybe I should go home and...we can always talk about this later.'' Usagi tried but the aqua haired girl shook her head.

''I am fine, just lost it. Don't worry.'' She whispered, calming down again.''Usagi I don't know wheter you called me because you needed to talk to someone or wheter you needed advice but I think you should be true to Mamoru. You may have been lying to him for quite some time but even he doesn't deserve that. He loves you very much but he's is wasting his love for the wrong girl. You can't let him live a life of lies. No one deserves that and I know it first hand. Trust me on this one.''

''I believe you but...'' Once again Usagi paused. She knew that Michiru was right but how could she tell Mamoru about this? How would he react, angry or understanding? Would he be able to talk to her again or would it mean goodbye forever?

''But?''

''But, I can't tell him. I can't bare losing him. I mean as a friend. But I can't bare being like this any longer either.''

Michiru took a deep breath. This was probably how Haruka had felt as well before telling Michiru about Setsuna.''You can't put your own happiness aside for someone else. It will eat you eventually. Do you want to live your life in regret every day? Day after day, month after month, year after year, feeling your heart die more at every hour that passes?''

''No...''

''Then be sincere with Mamoru. If not for him then for yourself. The future needs a queen who is happy and who is excited about life, not a depressed little old woman who looks older than she truly is.''

''Queen...'' Usagi repeated.''That's another thing...''

''What do you mean, are you having second thoughts about all of this?''

''I am not the type to be a queen. It's more a thing for Ami. Even Rei but not for me. I am just a klutz with bad grades. Who would accept someone like me as their ruler? I wouldn't.'' Usagi answered.

''What are you talking about?'' Michiru questioned, placing her hand on the other's shoulder.''You would make the best queen ever. Just because you are a bit of a klutz and your grades aren't... Well I just know you would make the best queen ever. Besides Chibi-Usa told us, didn't she?''

''And Chibi-Usa is exactly the reason for why I have to continue this life as Mamoru's...'' Usagi gazed down at the golden band around her finger.''As Mamoru's fiancée and soon to be wife.''

Once again Michiru shook her head.''I don't agree on that one. Do you think Chibi-Usa wants to be the child of an unhappy mother and a father who is married to a woman who doesn't see him as a lover but more like an older brother, what kind of life would that be?''

''I'd be a murderer...If I mess up now I will mess up the future as well. I can't afford that. Besides what would the others think?''

''Screw the others! It's your life Usagi! _Your _Life and not the life of Rei, Makoto, Ami nor anyone else for that matter. We control our own lives. They're not obligated to marry someone because of our fate and neither do you. Times change but I know, I just know that Chibi-Usa will be born anyway.'' Michiru stated. She sounded a bit impatient and annoyed with the other's innocence and way of looking at things.

''I know!'' Usagi yelled. Right after that she calmed down again.''But I'd be killing Chibi-Usa and that's not my life!''

''No but Chibi-Usa isn't here yet. You can change your future now, just walk away from this life and start a new one.''

''It's not that simple!'' Usagi defended herself.''You have got no clue about how hard it is for me to...'' She stopped yelling when she suddenly felt Michiru's hand across her face. Michiru had just slapped her!

''How can you say that?!'' Michiru cried frustrated.''I didn't mean to hit you but don't you dare to say I got no clue about how hard it can be too say goodbye to someone you love. I had to watch Haruka walk away from me together with someone I trusted. I couldn't do anything about it but you can. You _can_ do something!'' More tears fell down her cheeks as she turned away. She didn't want the other to see her cry.

''I am sorry...'' Usagi whispered, placing her hand on the place where Michiru had just hit her.''I am sorry...'' She repeated. Michiru didn't do anything besides sitting there on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor as she was shaking. Just when she was about to turn back to face Usagi she could feel two arms encircle her waist. In shock she gazed up only to be rewarded by a smile from the blonde girl.''I am sorry...'' She said once more before pulling Michiru into a tight hug.

Michiru wanted to push Usagi away at first but the feeling of being held seemed to comfort her in some way. Slowly she started to return the hug as more tears fell down her face.''I am sorry too...'' Michiru finally whispered, realising that she shouldn't have lost her temper with the younger blonde like she had done just a few minutes ago. They just sat there for a long time, enjoying the feeling of being held until Michiru suddenly felt another stinging pain in her head and pulled away.

''Are you ok?'' Usagi imidiately caught the older senshi before she fell off the bed.

''I am fine...Just a bit dizzy.'' Michiru lied. The truth was that she was feeling far from fine.

''Don't lie to me, I've seen it before but I didn't want to mention anything.'' Usagi pressed as she helped the aqua haired girl lay down on the bed again. Michiru was still wearing the robe from last night so luckily for Usagi she didn't have to help Michiru to get undressed and wear something more comfortable.''Here lay down.''

''Usagi you don't have to...I am fine...Just..'' She got cut off by the other.

''Dizzy, yes yes I know but I say you have to lay down and rest.'' Usagi replied with an innocent smile on her face.

''And If I say no?'' Michiru wondered out loud.

''Then I'd say, I am your future queen so you don't have a chance, then I'd do this...'' Usagi said as she put the covers around the aqua haired girl.

''Ah and now you suddenly want to be the queen after all eh?'' Michiru joked, enjoying the feeling of being under such a good care. This wasn't something she was used to when she was still dating Haruka.

''Only when it works in my advantage.'' The blonde replied.''Now try to get some sleep ok?''

''How about you?'' Michiru asked.

''If you don't mind...I want to watch some tv.'' Usagi blushed, hoping Michiru would ignore the obvious fact that Usagi didn't want to go home to face Mamoru.

''Sure...But you know you have to face him soon.'' Michiru replied, giving Usagi an honest smile before closing her eyes.

''I know.'' Came the reply.''Now rest.'' And with that Usagi closed the bedroom door behind her. She didn't know what had come over her all of a sudden but being here with Michiru made her problems look like such small things. Michiru had just lost the person she truly loved and if that wasn't worse enough she was now stuck with Usagi while having a fever. It was only natural for Usagi to feel like she had to care of the other senshi at this point. But on the other hand, she did know that Michiru was right. Sooner or later she would have to face Mamoru who still thought she was with Rei.

---

''Rei Hino speaking.'' The voice from the other side of the line came.

''Hey Rei, this is Mamoru. I was wondering if Usagi is still there.'' The black haired man said, a frown appearing on his face. Usagi hadn't told him she would stay about all night and day. It wasn't like her not to call him or inform him about such a thing. Maybe something had happened.

''Still here?'' The raven haired girl questioned, not understanding what he meant.

''Usagi, you called her last night, right?'' Mamoru asked.

Rei shook her head but when she realised he couldn't see her since they were on the phone she answered with a simple _no_. ''So you didn't call her last night?'' He tried again. Once more Rei replied by saying that she hadn't called Usagi at all, atleast not last night.

''Okay, thanks anyway and I am sorry to bother you.'' Mamoru politely said and before Rei could ask anything else he had already hung up.

With an upset and confused look on his face Mamoru leaned against the wall behind him. Where could Usagi have gone to then and why had she lied to him about going to Rei? Was it possible that the reason for Usagi's odd behaviour of lately was because she was seeing some other guy? A lot of crazy thoughts like that entered the black haired man's mind.

--

Rei held the phone in her hands for a few seconds before hanging up as well.''Who was it?'' A voice asked. The raven haired girl turned around to face the blonde girl who sat behind her on the couch.

''Mamoru, he wanted to know if I called Usagi last night to come over.'' Rei replied as she walked towards the blonde girl.

''I am the living proof that you didn't.'' The blonde girl said with a giggle.''After all you spend the whole night with me. I think even the neighbours can confirm that story by all the screams...''

''Minako!'' The senshi of fire yelled, turning red.

''Ok, ok. I was just saying. Anyway, why would Mamoru assume you called Usagi over?''

''That's obvious. She told him she was coming over but...'' The raven haired girl was cut off by the blonde.

''Do you think they got into a fight and Usagi ran away?'' She questioned.

''Usagi is not the type to fight. Maybe she is...Nah never mind.''

Minako raised an eyebrow.''Not the type to fight? Must I remind you of her attitude around Seiya, Mamoru and you in the past?''

''She has changed.'' Rei stated.

''So you think she is seeing someone else?'' Minako asked, the other eyebrow went up as well.

''Usagi? Our Usagi? No way but she's hiding something. We'll ask about it tomorrow at our meeting.'' Rei said. Even though they weren't senshi anymore, or atleast since there was no need for the senshi anymore they had decided to keep having their senshi meetings. Luna had said it was to make sure they were prepared for their future but everyone knew it was more a way of making sure they wouldn't fall apart or lose contact.

''Great, now that is solved, how about inviting me over to your room again?'' Minako asked with a wink causing Rei to blush even more than she had done before.

**To be Continued..

* * *

**

_Let me know what you think!_


	4. Time to

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Ah sorry for the delay. I've tried to find all errors in here and I think I got most of them. If not let me know. Once again a special thanks to all my reviewers. I wanted to send everyone of you a proper reply but since I am in desperate need for time I just couldn't find time to do it.

**Baka Gaijin30 :** Haha since I happened to read your story 'Mamoru must die' I know how you feel about him. You love his character? Am I right or am I right? In name of all Mamoru 'lovers' I will make him suffer.

**Auraluna7: **Sorry, no hopes for Haruka and Michiru together in this story.

**Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter : **I hope you'll like this update (hint : I love plot pudding!)

**Fangirl44 :** I agree! they make such a cute couple ne?

**vampwriter :** Mhh a mistress, I'll think about it. It would be evil, mean and...perfect!

**TheWretchedOne : **Don't hit Haruka too hard, I need her for a later chapter! (Watches Setsuna and Haruka get beaten)

**Silver Sailor Ganymede :** Ah thanks! this keyboard is going to pay..I am glad you liked the MinakoRei pairing.

**PrincessSerenity101 : **Nope not yet but I'll make sure he won't be standing in the way for long (hides swords, guns and other toys Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter gave me) Nothing violent ofcourse (cough)

**aquaxeyes : **Thanks, I hope it cleared most of it. Here's the update as promised.

**Myosotis13 : **Aww thanks a lot for the compliment. I am glad you like this story so far and remember, you can join the 'we-hate-mamoru club anytime you want! haha..

Everyone, thanks a lot for reviewing and leaving me such nice comments. I'll try to update a.s.a.p!

* * *

**The Angel Beside Me**

_Chapter four_

_**Time to...

* * *

**_

All the Senshi had been informed by Mamoru's phone call the next day. No one could really think of a reason for why Usagi had lied to Mamoru about going to Rei's place. Even Luna seemed to have no idea. Then again she hadn't seen the blonde princess in two days.''She has been quiet lately, more serious and mature.'' Makoto suddenly said while she and the others were waiting at the shrine for Usagi to show up.

''Maybe she's getting more aware of how serious it is to be a queen, or atleast to become a queen. She is trying to give it her best.'' Luna stated. She was sitting next to Artemis at their usual spot. In front of the senshi, having a clear view of what was happening around them.

''But have you looked at her Luna, she looks so empty. She is trying to hide it but she can not hide such things from her friends. Or atleast not from me. Something is obviously bothering her. I don't think she is acting so mature all of a sudden because she finally realised how serious it is to rule as a queen. I think it has something to do with the fact she is having doubts about that _future.'' _Ami whispered. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

''Do you know something we don't know?'' Rei questioned the blue haired girl who shook her head.

''Ofcourse not but I can still remember how she reacted when she was revealed as our princess. She didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to be Usagi Tsukino. A normal teenager. She always believed that after this mission she would be able to live up to that dream but she can't.'' Ami added.

Minako thought about the other's words for a couple of minutes before shaking her head.''No.'' She said. By this point everyone was looking at her. No one asked her anything but instead of that they just gave her a questioning look.''She's engaged with Mamoru for what, four days now?'' Minako said. It wasn't a real question so no one answered. She nodded.''About four days, yeah. She's just scared. I read in a magazine that 50 percent of the female population get cold feet right before the wedding.''

''Minako, I know that must sound really obvious to you and maybe all of us but all due respect...Usagi's wedding won't happen until June.'' Rei said, ignoring the cold glare her secret lover was giving her. Yes, secret lover. She and Minako had decided not to tell the others about their relationship. Not in fear of not being accepted but simply because they hadn't found the right moment to tell them.

''Hi everyone...'' Suddenly a voice said. All four girls turned around to face the small blonde.

''Hi Usagi, We're so glad you could make it!'' Makoto said, walking up to the blonde she hadn't seen in two days or so to give her a hug. She stopped when she suddenly noticed Michiru. She was walking towards them as well. The brunette turned around, giving the others a questioning look but they seemed to be just as confused about Michiru's appearance as Makoto.

_(Two hours ago)_

Slowly Usagi pushed the door to Michiru's bedroom open.''Michiru, are you awake?'' She asked. When she didn't get a reply she decided to wake the sleeping girl up. Michiru had slept for one whole day and she thought it would be time to wake the other up.

''I am awake, you don't have to be so sneeky.'' Michiru's voice came from under the covers. Usagi smiled as she straightened up and closed the doorb ehind her again, walking towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

''How are you feeling?'' The blonde wanted to know. She could see movements come from under the covers.''Ah you're super lazy. Even compared to me.'' Usagi joked, crawling on top of the aqua haired girl and pulled the blankets away.

''The light!'' Michiru whined as she covered her eyes with her hands.

''Yep, you sound perfectly ok again.'' Usagi stated. She was still sitting on top of the aqua haired girl who was trying hard to get back to sleep again.''Michiru...'' Usagi's voice grew serious again. Michiru seemed to notice this because the moment after Usagi had said her name she dropped her hands, staring up at the blonde.

''Yes?'' She asked.

Usagi blushed when she realised she was still sitting on top of the other. Quickly she crawled off Michiru. The older girl giggled at the blonde's nervous behaviour.''What I wanted to ask...'' The princess paused, trying to regain her calm composure which was hard. The blush on her face grew deeper.

''What?'' Michiru asked.''Why are you blushing?''

''Your...'' Usagi whispered. She seemed to be embarrassed.''I can see your...uh...'' Usagi looked away, staring at the cupboard across the bed. Michiru whow as still confused gazed down at her robe which had slightly moved, revealing her breast for a small part. At this point she was blushing as well but at the same time she started laughing.

''We're both girls Usagi, you act like you just saw something dirty on the discovery channel.'' Michiru said between fits of laughter.

''It's not funny.'' The blonde whispered, still staring at the cupboard.''I am not used to seeing...''

''But you did see Mamoru's...'' Michiru didn't dare to finish her question, this conversation was obviously making the other feel uncomfortable.''Sorry, I won't ask. Now why don't you tell me what you woke me up for?''

Usagi seemed to be relieved about the change of subject.''Uhm well, ah first look me into the eyes and tell me you are truly feeling ok.'' Usagi said. Once again Michiru giggled.

''Usagi, I can't look you into the eyes. You're the one who is staring at my...'' She followed Usagi's eyes.''At the cupboard.'' She finished. Quickly Usagi looked back at the aqua haired girl who straightened up the robe she was wearing.''Ah you see, I am feeling fine. I just needed sleep. I haven't slept for quite some time.''

The blonde stared at the aqua haired girl for a couple of minutes as if she was examining her before nodding.''Ok I believe you. Now what I wanted to ask was...Well...If you...Mhh you wanted...I..'' She seemed to have a hard time asking her question.

''You can ask me Usagi, I won't bite.'' Michiru said with a wink.

''Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomewithmetothesenshimeetingthisafternoon!'' Usagi said. Michiru gace her a confused look.

''You were wondering if I...what?'' She asked.

The other took a deep breath.''If you wanted to come with me to the senshi meeting. If you don't want to or if yuo still feel a bit sick just tell me.'' Once again Usagi stared at the cupboard instead of facing Michiru. Until she felt Michiru's hand on her shoulder which caused her to turn her head back again.

''I don't mind coming along.'' Came the reply.

Usagi smiled.''It's not like...Well I want to tell the others about my true feelings for Mamoru and that I am not going to continue...I am just afraid they won't understand.''

''So you decided not to stay with Mamoru?'' The blonde nodded.

''I had some time to think about it while you were sleeping and I've decided I want him to be happy with someone who truly deserves him. I haven't found the courage to tell the others before but I think it is about time to tell them the truth. I hope that as my friends they will understand.''

Now it was Michiru turn to smile.''I am glad to hear that and I am sure they'll understand but you don't need me for that.''

''I know...''

''Maybe you should confront them with this without me. They are your friends, I don't think they really like me that much. I mean sure they're nice but...Do you really think they would want me there when you tell them?''

Usagi nodded.''Atleast I got you to back up for me in case they react like I fear they will. I can already hear Luna's screams when she finds out.''

''If you are sure, I will come with you. And don't worry. It is your life and no matter what they say...''

''It will always be my decision, not theirs.'' Usagi finished for her aqua haired friend.''I know Michi...thanks a lot for your faith in me.'' Michiru flinched at that nickname. Haruka used to call her that before, before they broke up. When Usagi also noticed her mistake she quickly looked down at the ground again, apologizing.

''Don't worry, it is ok. I like that nickname.'' Michiru stated. It was the truth but at the same time a lie. She liked being called 'Michi' but the memories attached to that nickname bothered her.

**-Flashback-**

_''Michiru I have to tell you something...'' Haruka whispered. She gazed nervously at the beauty in front of her. Michiru smiled, taking the blonde's hands in hers._

_''Haruka you can tell me anything...Is something bothering you?''_

_''Not bothering.'' Came the reply.''I need to confess something but I am...''_

_''Afraid?'' Michiru wondered out loud._

_''Afraid.'' Haruka stated with a smile.''I don't want this to affect us...I like the way we are now.''_

_''Haruka?'' The aqua haired girl's heart was racing in her chest. Was Haruka really saying what she thought she was?_

_The tomboy swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat.''Michi, I...'' Michiru smiled upon hearing that nickname. She had never heard Haruka calling her 'Michi' before. This had to promise something good.''I love...you.'' Haruka finally managed to say. Michiru was so surprised that she had no idea what to say at first. By the same she realised she had to say something Haruka had already pulled away, looking down at the ground as she started to make small steps backwards._

_''I love you too Ruka.'' Michiru finally said, catching up with Haruka by making a small run before pressing her lips together with Haruka's. _

**-End Flashback-**

_'Why did you tell me you loved me in the first place, no one told you to lie.' _Michiru thought. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Usagi again.

''Are you alright Michiru, you were spacing out. Are you feeling sick again, headache, stomache, cold?'' The blonde asked concerned.

The older girl nodded.''Yes, yes I am fine. Sorry. I was just thinking about...'' _...Haruka, again! ...''_About how you could probably tell Mamoru about your true feelings without hurting him.'' She lied.

Even though Usagi knew the other was lying she decided not to mention it. If Michiru wanted to tell her then she would do it eventually.''I don't think I will tell him today. I need to think this through. I mean tell the others will be different from telling Mamoru. I know he will be hurt and mad and pained but...'' A tear rolled down the princess' cheek but it just sticked with that one tear. No more followed.

''Don't worry Usagi, it'll be fine. If he loves you he will understand.'' Michiru stated, placing her hand on the other's shoulder once more.''Now let me get ready. I need to find some clean clothes and I desperately need a shower.'' Usagi nodded but stayed put. After a few seconds Usagi finally realised that Michiru needed her to leave the room in order to get dressed.

''You can stay if you want but you seemed to have some problems with that before when you saw a part of my...'' Michiru got interrupted by Usagi who jumped up and hurried to the door.

''No it's ok, I gotta go and do...something in the livingroom anyway!'' She yelped and with that said she disappeared in the hall, closing the door behind her. Michiru giggled to herself. Usagi truly was a cute yet innocent girl.

On the other side of the door Usagi leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.'Why am I so nervous around her, I've seen Rei naked before. Accidentally but I wasn't as embarrassed or...' She decided not to give this any attention. She had other, more important things, on her mind.

_(Present, Hikawa Shrine)_

''Hi everyone...'' A voice said. All four girls turned around to face the small blonde.

''Hi Usagi, We're so glad you could make it!'' Makoto said, walking up to the blonde she hadn't seen in two days or so to give her a hug. She stopped when she suddenly noticed Michiru. She was walking towards them as well. The brunette turned around, giving the others a questioning look but they seemed to be just as confused about Michiru's appearance as Makoto.

''Oh hey Michiru, we hadn't been expecting you as well.'' Makoto said, giving Usagi a small yet tight hug before shaking Michiru's hand.''It's nice to see you again. Both of you.'' To be honest, Makoto wasn't really happy with the aqua haired girl's appearance. The outer senshi usually never came to their meetings. It had always been something for just the five of them. Then again Michiru never had been such a bother to them. She was a quiet girl.

''Ah yes.'' Michiru said, returning the other's handshake.''Usagi insisted me to come along.''

''So she has been with you and Haruka?'' Rei asked, stepping towards them as well. She gave Usagi a skeptical glare.''Do you know how worried Mamoru is about you? He called me last night to check if you were with me. It seemed to claimed I called you?'' It sounded like a statement but there was obviously a hint of a questioning tone in her voice.

Usagi scolded Rei for betraying her like that. The other three inner senshi including Michiru were now looking at Usagi.''I thought you said you called him and told him you were with me.'' Michiru said. The blonde princess blushed. Maybe inviting Michiru along wasn't such a great idea. Now she had to explain herself to everyone including Michiru for why she had lied.

''I...well you see, that's actually a funny story.'' Usagi started but Rei cut her off.

''Spare us your lies Usagi. We've been talking a bit and we've all come to one conclusion.'' The raven haired girl spoke.''You are hiding something from us and Mamoru. You can't just run off like that and leave everyone worried. Besides you are late again, we thought you had gone missing!''

''Rei, calm down.'' Makoto said, giving the miko a warning look. If Rei would upset Usagi then there would be no way for Usagi to tell them what was going on.''Now Usagi, why don't you tell us what is bothering you. It's not like you to lie.''

Ami seemed to be the first one to notice that there was something wrong with this picture. She had seen nor heard a car drive up to the temple. This would mean that Michiru and Usagi either took a bus here or they had come walking.''Didn't Haruka bring you?'' She asked. Michiru went wide eyes at that questioned as she shivered. Then she calmed down and gazed down at the ground.

''Michiru...'' Minako wanted to start but was cut off by the other blonde.

''Michiru and Haruka aren't together anymore.'' Usagi stated.''Listen you guys...I went to Michiru's place because I needed to tell someone about...It's not like I don't trust you with my problems but I needed someone's opinion and well, believe it or not, fate made me choose Michiru by accident.''

''Usagi, just tell us.'' Rei whispered, giving Michiru an _I am sorry_ look. She wanted to know more about why Haruka and Michiru had broken up but by the looks on Michiru's face she decided otherwise. Michiru obviously wasn't ready for it yet.Michiru just nodded and gave the raven haired girl a greatful smile. With that she focussed on Usagi again.

''I don't want to be with Mamoru anymore!'' Usagi finally said. _'Stupid Usagi, stupid. I could've tried to make it sound less cruel and direct.' _She scolded herself. While she had been speaking those words she had stopped looking at her friends. Her eyes were now closed as she waited for them to start yelling and disagreeing with her. Much to her surprise it stayed quiet.

Slowly she opened one eye. The others just stood there, the looks on their faces showing nothing but shock. She opened her other eye as well.''Guys...I can't believe I am saying this but could you please say something?''

Even though Usagi's words sounded like a helpless plead to their ears the four inner senshi stayed quiet. They were speechless. From all the things they had been assuming that would be bothering their blonde princess this was the last thing they had expected.''What exactly do you mean?'' Rei finally managed to ask. She simply couldn't believe that Usagi had meant it in the way it had sounded.

''I don't love Mamoru. Yes, I care about him but not as lovers care about eachother. I love Mamoru like I love you guys. As a good and close friend.'' Usagi whispered, confirming Rei's fear.

''D-do you know w-what that means to...'' Ami stammered, unable to finish her question. Instead of that Makoto finished for her.

''To our future?'' Usagi just nodded.

The only one who had been quiet for a while had been Minako. When Michiru gazed over to the blonde goddess of love she was surprised to see the shocked look disappear from her face as it was replaced by an honest smile.''That's great news!'' Minako cheered. Everyone turned around to look at her, raising their eyebrows.

''He was good for nothing anyway. Ok, ok that sounded mean but all he did was get kipnapped, get charmed over by the enemy and believe some silly dreams. Usagi deserves much better anyway! And don't look at me like I lost my mind because I know that you all secretly agree with me.'' The blonde cheered, running over to Usagi. With that she started hugging the blonde princess who was still too shocked by Minako's reaction to move.

''Minako...'' Rei started but decided not to make any comments. She knew all too well that Minako never really liked Mamoru. She had told her a million times before. This was the only time she had heard Minako say something like that in front of anyone else.

''Usako, I was so worried.'' Suddenly a male voice said, surprising everyone. In shock Usagi pulled away from Minako to look up at her fiancée.

''M-mamoru...'' The blonde stammered in shock. Then she went back to her usual act and put a fake smile on her face.''I am so sorry to have worried you!'' She said, running over to him and hugging the man tightly.''I was on my way to Rei when I bumped into Michiru. She was kind of down so I decided to cheer her up.'' Another lie. She just hoped he wouldn't ask anything about it.

The five other girls and the two cats who hadn't said anything and just watched the scence stared at the two 'lovers' in front of them. Now that they knew the truh about Usagi's feelings the scence in front of them had lost its reality somehow. Mamoru smiled at hearing Usagi's words. He knew she was lying but he was, at this point, happy about knowing for a fact that she was safe and in his arms.

_'Blind fool.'_ Rei thought. She didn't like to admit it but Minako was right. He wasn't good enough for Usagi. He was too blind to even see that something was bothering his fiancée. Plus, if this man really didn't make their princess happy than they had no other choice but to accept that and just see what the future would bring them.

Michiru had stopped looking at the scence in front of her as she clenched her fists. She didn't know why but somehow all of this made her remember of her times with Haruka. Had Haruka faked her smile, her feelings for Michiru just like Usagi faked her smile and feelings for Mamoru as well?

**To be Continued...

* * *

**

_Ah in the next chapter I will promise all of you some romance between Usagi and Michiru. Top class! Haha, you'll see what I mean. _(Sorry Auraluna7!)


	5. unexpected emotions

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

I am sorry for the delay on this story once more. This time I can't blame myself for being lazy (haha!) No the actual reason is that I suffered from a few days of 'not' being connected to the net. There was no way for me to upload a chapter to this site. Ah I guess that's what happens when you don't pay the bills ah? (seriously? Yes...)

Everyone thanks a million for leaving me such nice reviews. I am really glad you all like this story and take the time to let me know what you think about. The next update will be uploaded soon!

* * *

**The Angel Beside me**

_Chapter five_

_**Unexpected Emotions

* * *

**_

After Usagi had confessed to the others about her true feelings for Mamoru everyone had gone home again. Except for Usagi and Mamoru. Rei had asked Usagi to stay a bit longer because she wanted to discuss something with her. Mamoru had decided to go and wait in the car for his fiancée.''Usagi...I am completely behind you on this but I don't think that lying to Mamoru will make things better. Maybe worse but not better.'' The raven haired girl said.

''I know Rei, but I can't find the courage to tell him. I know I will have to face him about this soon but...I can't hurt him.'' The blonde replied, looking down at the ground. They had been seated on the couch for a couple of minutes now, she had already started wondering when Rei would finally bring up the reason for wanting her to stay a bit longer.

''You're already hurting him. You could've told him you were at Michiru's place. I still don't understand why you had to lie to him and make him worried about...well nothing.'' Rei said. She paused for a moment, waiting for Usagi to finally face her. When the blonde didn't look up nor move at all she decided just to go on.''Usagi, I've seen it in your eyes before. The love you feel or felt for Mamoru. It was real. You can't deny that. What is bothering me now is this simple question, did you manage to fool even me or is there someone else?''

It took Usagi a couple of minutes to come over her shock. So Rei had figured out? Until now Usagi thought she had managed to keep it a secret.''I never felt love for him. Only friendship.'' The blonde lied_.'Oh god...'_ The blonde princess thought._'I can't tell her...not her.' _Yes, Usagi had a crush on Rei Hino. That was something she had come to realise a long time ago. After seeing the raven haired senshi die by the hands of Galaxia. No, before that she had felt those similair feeling towards the other.

''You can't hide stuff from me Usagi, so who is the lucky guy, Motoki, Seiya?'' Rei questioned. Luckily for Usagi it was dark inside of the room or else Rei would've seen her blush out of embarrasment. Sure Rei was open minded but to find out that some chick had a crush on you couldn't leave that same impact of reaction.''So who is it?''

''I have to go.'' Usagi stammered.''Mamoru is waiting!'' And with that said she jumped up and hurried out of the room. Rei wanted to get up and stop the running blonde but decided not to follow her. Something told her that it was the best to leave Usagi alone for a while. This was obviously bothering Usagi.

When Usagi reached the car she found Mamoru talking to Setsuna. Next to Setsuna stood Haruka. This kind of surprised the blonde._'I can't believe they have the guts to show up here after what they did to Michiru!' _

''Ah Usako, look who stopped by.'' Mamoru said, turning his head to his fiancée. Usagi nodded and faked a smile, looking up at the two women in front of her. It was obvious that Haruka and Setsuna had noticed the angered look in the blonde's eyes. Even Mamoru noticed, ofcourse he had no idea of what was going on.''Uh they were looking for you Usako.'' He added, the tone in his voice was full of unasked questions.

''Hey Usagi..'' Haruka said. She was kind of annoyed with Mamoru's presence at this time. Couldn't he feel that he was unwanted at this point. Ofcourse she had no idea of how unwanted he really was.''We, me and Setsuna...We wanted to talk with you about...'' She paused, looking at the black haired guy who seemed to be waiting for her to continue.

''I have nothing to say to you Haruka. What you did to Michiru is terrible. You just threw her away and broke her heart. You can't possibly know how she is feeling right now. She is crying Haruka and it is all because of you. You can't just play with someone's heart and then decide you had enough and break it, you're a selfish...'' Usagi stopped talking once she realised she was doing the exact same thing to Mamoru.

''A selfish what, person?'' Haruka asked. It was written all over her face that she was obviously hurt by the small blonde's words but at the same time she seemed to be holding back her true opinion towards the princess in front of her.''I know I am a selfish person, I know I hurt Michiru by leaving but staying with her would've hurt her more...'' The tomboy finally said.

''Haruka...'' Setsuna started but was cut off by Usagi.

''Shut up!'' Everyone looked down at the raging blonde in shock. This was the first time they had ever seen her this angry. When Usagi realised what she had just said and in what way she gazed down at the street.''I am sorry...'' She whispered as a tear fell down her face._'It's like Haruka is trying to show me I am doing wrong by staying with Mamoru.'_

The black haired man who had been sitting in the car quickly stepped out to hold his fiancée. He was sure now that something was indeed bothering her.''Usako..'' She whispered as he stroke her back. At this action she pulled away.

''Don't touch me...'' She cried, stepping backwards.

Haruka and Setsuna watched this scence with shocked and surprised looks on their faces. This couldn't possibly be about Haruka breaking up with Michiru anymore. This was about something else.''Usagi are you okay?'' The green haired woman tried as she stepped closer to the crying blonde.

Instead of letting Setsuna come nearer Usagi stepped back a few steps more. She was now standing in the middle of the street while looking at the three persons in front of her.''Please just leave me alone.'' She then begged. Usagi didn't know what it was that had made her lose her calm and reserved facade but she did know she had ruined it now. There was no way she could ever lie out of this one.

''Usagi, come back here.'' Haruka started.''You have to realise that the position you are in is a very dangerous one. And I don't mean...ah just get off the street before some drunk driver decides to hit you at full speed.'' Usagi who was too busy trying to make up excuses for her behaviour didn't even hear the tomboy's warning nor words. Instead of that she managed to trip over a rock that lay on the street.

The fall seemed to make her realise where she was again. Ofcourse a bit too late. A car was driving into her direction at full speed and seemed to be unable to stop in time.''Usagi!'' She could hear Haruka yell as she closed her eyes and waited for the car to hit her. Much to her surprise it never came. The only thing she felt was someone push her aside as she landed in the grass.

----

Michiru was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling once again. She didn't feel like watching television or going out. Everything she did and everywhere she went reminded her of her times with Haruka._'I am so pathetic, she's probaby having sex with Setsuna at this point and here I am thinking of her and secretly wishing for her to come back to me...'_

Upon hearing the doorbell she sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It was past 9pm, who would visit her at this time of day? Deciding there was only one way to figure that out she stood up and started to head for the front door.

Slowly she opened the front door. It was only natural to be surprised upon seeing Usagi stand in front of her. Her eyes were swollen because she had obviously cried a lot. In fact she was still crying, she just didn't make a sound while doing it.''Usagi, what's wrong? Come in!'' The aqua haired girl yelped as she took the blonde's hands in hers and lead her into the hall.

''Just hold me..'' Usagi pleaded. Michiru just obeyed and put her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tightly.

After standing there in the hall for a couple of minutes Michiru finally pulled back a little, looking into the other's blue eyes with concern.''What's the matter Usagi, did you tell Mamoru about..''

''No.'' The blonde cut the other off.

''Oh.'' Michiru paused.''Then what is the matter sweety?''

Usagi pulled herself closer to the older woman again, burrying her head on the other's shoulder.''I lost it.'' She sobbed.''I couldn't take it anymore and...I am so sorry to bother you again but I didn't know where else to go and Rei found out about me and now Mamoru is hurt because, because he...and I am so confused. I just don't know anymore...'' She was now crying again.

To Michiru this didn't make any sence ofcourse but she knew better than to ask. Once again she put her arms around the crying girl.''Shh it's ok.'' She whispered.''It's ok. You're not bothering me at all you know that.''

''I know.'' Usagi lied. She knew that Michiru had other things to do besides hearing her complain and cry all the time. With that thought on her mind she pulled back again. Stepping back until she reached the door, leaning against it.''I am sorry Michiru, I shouldn't have come here.''

''That's alright. I wasn't doing anything useful anyway. Why don't you come inside and I'll make us some tea and then you can tell me what exactly is bothering you.'' Michiru said with a smile on her face that made Usagi forget about her problems for a few seconds. Unconsciously Usagi just nodded as she followed the aqua haired girl into the livingroom where she sat down on the large chair next to the couch.

''I don't really want tea.'' Usagi said when she saw Michiru head for the kitchen.''I just need someone to talk to right now.'' She added.

''Alright.'' Came the reply. Slowly Michiru turned around and walked back to the couch and sat down on it. She just sat there for a couple of moments, waiting for the blonde to start talking.

''Mamoru is in hospital.'' Usagi finally said.''I started crying and stepped onto the street and a car...it couldn't stop and I thought I was going to die so I just...'' Usagi was still crying but seemed to be able to speak very well at the same time.''He pushed me aside only to get hit by the car himself...He saved me. I would've been the one lying in that hospital bed right now but...but...since I never told him he saved me. He loves me and he...I should've told him and..I would, no I should be..''

''Calm down Usagi.'' Michiru said, standing up to place her hand on the blonde's shoulder.''Don't blame yourself. No one was holding a gun to his face and forcing him to rescue you. It was a noble thing of him to do.'' The aqua haired girl's words made Usagi feel guilty about leaving out that Haruka and Setsuna were there as well. They saw the whole scence.

Usagi shook her head.''The docter says he is going to make it. He just needs rest and...I don't know. I haven't even found the courage to visit him. He must be waiting for me right now but...I can't face him Michiru. I just can't.''

The other nodded. She could understand Usagi's point of view completely. If it had been her in Usagi's position and Haruka in Mamoru's she would've probably hadn't had the courage to visit her either._'There I go again, thinking of her!' _She scolded herself. ''I understand Usagi. You may not believe me but I can imagine how you must be feeling right now.''

''God is punishing me. Rei found out that there was something I like and a few moments after that Mamoru...'' She swallowed hard.''Mamoru...''

''You like someone?'' Michiru asked. She had to admit that she was surprised upon hearing that.

Usagi nodded.''I am not proud of it but yes. And don't ask me who...You'll act all shocked and say you'd never thought of me like that and...''

''You'll never know how I will react if you don't try me.'' Michiru interrupted the other. She had to admit that Usagi was making her curious about this mysterious person she liked. But that wasn't the only thing, she was also glad that she had mananged to change the subject by asking her question. Usagi seemed to have less of a hard time with this subject than the other.

''It's a woman...'' Usagi whispered. It was almost too inaudible but Michiru managed to figure out the other's words. Or atleast the 'female' part.

''I am not shocked and I _did _kind of expect it.'' Michiru said with an honest smile on her face that mananged to surprise the other.

''You aren't and you did?'' Usagi asked, giving Michiru a 'please explain' look.

The older woman giggled at that.''It's Rei, isn't it?''

Usagi went wide eyed at this. How did she know, was it that obvious? Instead of replying with words she just nodded.''Don't worry. I think no one else noticed it.'' The aqua haired girl said as if reading the blonde's mind.''I can't explain it but let's just say that I knew somehow.''

''She'll be disgusted with me.'' Usagi whispered, looking down at the ground once more.

''You're making a habit out of it.'' The other's voice came causing Usagi to look up again.

''Out of what?''

''Assuming things. How can you know she'll be disgusted with you when you haven't even told her yet?''

''I just know.'' It was a childish reply. Even Usagi knew that but she couldn't help it. Part of her knew that Michiru was right on the other hand she didn't want to admit it. ''Besides even if she would be interested in me as well, I got no experience once so ever with...''

''Lesbian relationships?'' Michiru finished for her.

''Yeah. Rei has dated a few girls in the past...'' Usagi got cut off at that point.

''If she dated girls in the past then how can you be so stupid to assume she'll be disgusted with you?''

''No, No.'' Usagi quickly said.''I didn't mean disgusted as in being a homophobe or anything. I meant...being disgusted with _me _for loving her. We fight a lot you know.''

''You're just too insecure if you ask me.'' The other stated as a matter of fact.

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment, wondering if she would or wouldn't ask the question that was on her mind ever since this subject came to the matter.''C-can...can you...'' She paused again, not daring to look up until she felt the other's hands cup her face. Forcing her on this way to face her.

''Don't be afraid to ask me for hints or help Usagi.'' Michiru started.''You know I am willing to help you with all your ques...''

''Teach me.'' Usagi interrupted the other. Michiru was kind of shocked by this. Did Usagi mean that in the way she thought she did? Michiru swallowed, giving the other a questioning look.''I mean...Teach me how to love a woman.''

At first Michiru wanted to apologize to Usagi and say no but after giving it a second thought she decided otherwise.''If I help you...Promise me that you'll be sincere with Mamoru and visit him in the hospital. Then, when you are sure you can tell Rei about yuor feelings.''

Usagi nodded._'She doesn't know what I meant.' _She then realised.''Michiru...I didn't mean...'' She paused once more.

''I know.'' Michiru whispered as she took a deep breath and offered Usagi her hand. After hesitating for a few moments Usagi took the other's hand and let herself being pulled up from the chair, straight into the other's arms. Michiru didn't seem to show any sign of doubt nor hesitation and just pressed her lips on those of Usagi. At this point she started getting doubts about this and when she was about to pull away again something inside of her stopped her from actually doing it.

Usagi had felt the same thing. At first all she could think of was how she was betraying Mamoru by kissing Michiru but when she wanted to pull back she was stopped. A voice in her mind screamed at her, begged her not to pull away from the kiss. And to be honest, Usagi didn't want to pull back.

Before any of them knew their kiss grew more passionate as if they were both trying to catch up with the love they had missed for quite some time. But that couldn't be possibly it. After all they weren't lovers, they weren't in love with one another. But why, why did this feel so good when it was so wrong? Michiru had now opened her mouth for the other's tongue to enter. For quite some time they had just stood there, letting eachother's tongues explore the other's mouth.

Both a bit out of breath they pulled back.''Michiru...'' Usagi whispered, her voice sounded different than usual. Michiru couldn't quite explain it.

''Usagi...'' Michiru started but before she could say anything else she felt Usagi's lips pressed to hers once more. Part of her wanted to stop this because to her it still felt like she was being unfaithful to Haruka, another part of her said the exact opposite. She needed to feel the warmth of someone next to her in the morning again, to feel loved.

The blonde who had totally forgotten about her problems slowly started to unbotton Michiru's white blouse until it dropped to the ground. They pulled back for a moment. Usagi's eyes examining the girl in front of her. Michiru was wearing a black strapless bra and was looking at her with a seductive look on her face as if she was asking Usagi to continue undressing her without using actual words.

This was wrong and they both knew it. They didn't know what had gotten into them but somehow, even though they knew this wasn't right, they weren't even trying to stop their actions. Instead of that it seemed like them knowing this for a fact was only making it worse.'Are we that desperate to feel loved?' Was the last thing Michiru could remember herself thinking before she completely gave into the feeling of...

Lust?

Love?

Or something else?

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

_Ah that wasn't what you all had expected of it had you? To be honest, this chapter didn't quite go as I planned it myself. I found it hard to believe Usagi would do such a thing while Mamoru was in hospital but at the other hand I couldn't think of a better moment. People do strange things when they're put under a lot of stress or when they are confused. I hope this chapter gave all of you a better insight of the true emotions that are behind the facades the characters put up. As always, let me know what you think! _

_Ah and any bets on what is going to happen in the next chapter? No? I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with Haruka, Usagi and Michiru. Plus Mamoru's broken heart._

_Now you try to make something out of it! I'll update a.s.a.p!_


	6. You said, she did

Disclaimer : I don't own the Characters.

Hi everyone. I am sorry it took so long before I was finally able to post this update. Most of you would already have noticed that this site wasn't doing what it should be doing. I simply could upload this chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story. I don't have to tell all you you how surprised I keep being upon seeing how many people like this pairing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well but at first some replies I couldn't leave through mail :

**TheWretechedOne** : (Blinks away a tear) yep, he's going to live...painful ne? And ah...(slowly walks up to you) Maybe you should just hand me that staff before you kill both Setsuna and Haruka...hey where are you going?! Get back here!

**Royal Destiny** : Ah I forbid you to ever guess again! Really good guess, I hadn't expected anyone to figure out.

**Auraluna7 **: If you're still not convinced about this pairing then I don't think I'll ever convince you...

**Silver Sailor Ganymede** : Not a completely wrong guess. I am just taking the longer route to get to that part. Haha. And the net has indeed been acting a bit out of order. Or in this case completely out of order. I didn't get any notices about updates or reviews either.

**Coot **: Ah I am glad you liked the previous chapter. I am happy to know that the previous chapter explained and showed more about the emotional turmoil of the characters. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**PrincessSerenity101**: Haha, Mamoru will get a broken heart for sure. Also you're very close with guessing about a conflict between the three other main characters of this story.aquaxeyes : Like I explained in my review reply, more twists to come. Thanks for your review!

**someonefromsomewhere** : That's the spirit! Dance and jump upon hearing a truck hit Mamoru! (insert huge smile and hands you chocolate)

**Stormforce** : I had a hard time making that show in just one chapter (Usagi's feelings and Haruka talking about everything so it looked like she was actually talking about Mamoru and Usagi) I am glad it came through.

**Myosotis13** : You could hear the loud music too? I just couldn't help myself letting Mamoru be hit by a truck. Thanks for the compliment.

**McFleet** : It's indeed a fact that Haruka and Setsuna don't seem too close in the series but in my opinion they fit. I don't know where the idea came from but I think that Michiru and Setsuna are actually much alike although there are obvious differences between them. The fact that Usagi and Michiru are so different is exactly the reason why I wrote them off as a pairing in this fic. Michiru has to be the older and more protective type in their relationship now, something she isn't used to. Thanks for your review, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Ten'ousai **: Ah that's a comment that completely goes against Mcfleet's comment about Haruka and Setsuna not being actually close. I am glad you like this pairing as well.

**Moonlit waves** : I couldn't help myself. In my eyes Mamoru is and always will be a big whimp who's only in the way. (bows at hearing the applause of the other members of the we-hate-Mamoru club) I hope you'll like this chapter too.

Enough of my ramblings and on with the story!

* * *

**The Angel Beside Me**

_Chapter six_

_**You said, she did**_

_

* * *

If the feeling is gone, words won't stop you anyway._

_If being free is worth what you leave behind_

_and if it's too late for love to change your mind_

_then it's goodbye time_

Haruka sat up upon hearing those words. Quickly she gazed around the room. Setsuna was still lying next to her. She seemed to be fast asleep though there had to be someone who had turned on the radio. The tomboy soflty grunted as she stood up and headed downstairs. She was aware of the fact someone could be breaking into her house but something inside of her told her it was nothing to worry about.

Atleast she thought. When she came downstairs she was greeted by two empty looking eyes. On the couch sat hotaru. She was holding a small radio which was playing a song which obviously was called 'goodbye time'.

''Hime-chan, what are you doing here?'' Haruka asked as she walked over to the small child.''Does your father know that you are here?''

''You left Michiru-mama.'' Hotaru whispered as more tears fell down her face.''You left her for Setsuna-mama and now everything got lost.''

''Hime-chan, what are you talking about? Come here.'' The tomboy whispered, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in her heart. When she tried to pick the child up from the couch Hotaru jumped away and run over to the door. When she couldn't run any further because she'd be running into the wall she turned back to face the blonde.

''First you promised me that everything would be fine, that I could visit you and Michiru-mama whenever I want.'' Hotaru whispered with a pained looking on her face.''But now I lost Michiru-mama because you're too proud to admit you love her. You truly love her, Serenity-sama told me.''

''W-what?'' Haruka didn't understand the child's ramblings at all.

''She came down from the sky and talked to me when I was asleep.'' Hotaru whispered. She made it sound like a scary scence out of a horror movie.''She does that a lot since Galaxia got freed from that evil spell. She cries because she lost Chibi-Usa. She cries because she is happy as well. She found someone who loves her the way she always dreamed of to be loved. Then she cries for you Haruka-papa. She cries for you because you made a mistake.''

''I s-still don't understand.'' Haruka grunted, shaking her head. Hotaru was just messing with her. She had to be. What Hotaru was telling her now was impossible.

''You got so afraid of being so happy that you made up a thousand reasons. You say it is different now Haruka-papa but it isn't. How can you just walk away, doesn't Michiru-mama matter anymore? Be honest with me...Are you with Setsuna-mama because you love her more than Michiru-mama or are you with her because you are too afraid to love Michiru becuase you're not used to being happy?''

''Hotaru you're too young to be talking like this, I am calling your fa...''

''Haruka-papa this time you can not run away. Please answer my question.'' Hotaru pleaded. For a moment it stayed silent. The only thing that you could hear was the soft breathing of the two in the livingroom and the song that was still playing.

If being free is worth what you leave behind

and if it's too late for love to change your mind

well then it's goodbye time

goodbye baby

''Because I love Setsuna-mama.'' Haruka finally replied.

''I know Haruka-papa. Serenity-sama told me. But do you love her more than you love Michiru-mama?''

''Ofcourse I do.'' The tomboy stated but although it sounded really convincing you could tell she was having serious doubts about it herself at this point.

''And if you forget for a moment that I am just a little girl...'' The black haired child started.''Would you have answered me with that same answer?'' Haruka looked up in shock upon hearing that question.

''I am calling your father.'' Haruka finally said as she turned around and walked over to the phone that hung on the wall behind her.

''Can I stay here tonight?'' Hotaru asked her 'father' when she saw Haruka pick up the phone.''I may not like you so much right now but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you Haruka-papa.'' Haruka smiled at that. She just loved it how honest and sincere childeren could be sometimes.

''Sure Hime-chan.'' She then said causing the black haired child to smile and hug her 'father's' leg.

---

Usagi slowly opened her eyes upon feeling something or someone move next to her. When she saw a mass of aqua colored hair she was wide awake and sat up in shock. At first she had no idea what had happened but when she noticed that she had pulled the covers away from the sleeping beauty, who was naked, next to her she remembered everything.

How she had gone to Michiru and told the older woman about her feelings for Rei. It was absurd that Michiru had agreed to doing this. Quickly the blonde covered the sleeping girl with the blankets again before covering herself.

''You said you'd love me forever...'' Suddenly the sleeping girl started to mumble.''You're still alive...'' With that Michiru started turning in her sleep. Usagi hung her head down. Something in the other's words made her feel like a complete mess. Could it be that she was disappointed to see that Michiru was still madly in love with Haruka or could it be the thought of Mamoru lying in hospital while she was here that made her feel like this?

_'I should tell Rei about my feelings but before I mess up even more...'_ She took a deep breath before standing up, letting go of the covers. Here she was standing, next to the bed she had slept in with someone who wasn't her lover, completely naked and deep in thoughts. Being together with Michiru had felt so natural but wrong at the same time.

At some point while they were having sex Usagi had felt like she belonged there, right in Michiru's arms. On the other hand she had felt so out of place whenever she remembered why they did this in the first place. Sleeping together in order to teach someone how to love the same gender._'She'll hate me after she wakes up.'_

This was the right time. Usagi didn't know why but something inside of her was telling her that she had to tell the truth to Mamoru now or she'd never do it. She took another deep breath before she started picking up her clothes that lay on the ground from last night. She had be be quick now, she didn't want to wake Michiru up and go through any more arguments.

---

Usagi had decided to take the longest way to reach the hospital. She needed some extra time to think about how she'd confess to Mamoru about what had been going on lately. When she saw Haruka sitting on a bench with her head in her hands she suddenly regretted taking this way. Seeing Haruka after sleeping with Michiru wasn't exactly planned.

She was happy to see that Haruka hadn't noticed her. She could just continue walking on. She didn't owe Haruka a explaination or anything anyway. All she had to do was just walk on but something inside of her stopped her causing her to change directions as she walked up to the obviously depressed and confused tomboy.''Haruka, is everything ok?'' Usagi asked.

Haruka looked up in shock of seeing the other here.''Good morning Usagi, what are you doing up this early?''

''I wanted to visit Mamoru.'' Usagi lied. Ok, half of it was a lie.''How about you? You don't look so good.''

Haruka smiled a bit.''It's nothing, you should be going to Mamoru. Don't be bothered with me, he's probably already waiting for you to finally show up.'' Usagi shook her head as she sat down on the bench next to the senshi of the wind.

''I am not in a hurry to see him.'' She finally said, her blue eyes never leaving Haruka's green ones.

''And yet you wake up 6am in the morning to visit him.'' Haruka commented, knowing that the truth was that Usagi didn't really want to see him.''If you tell me your story I'll tell you mine too.''

''You first.'' Usagi said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

''Hotaru came home earlier this morning. Or evening, I don't remember. All I know is that I was asleep when I heard some music coming from downstairs. I decided to check it out and I found her there. Can you believe that? A nice year old managed to find her way into my appartment after hearing about me breaking up with Michiru.'' Haruka started with a bitter smile.

Usagi just sat there and listened. This was the first time Haruka had ever been this honest with her. The tomboy usually wasn't the type to talk about her problems. ''Anyway she was playing this song 'If the feeling's gone, words won't stop you anyway' that was a part of the lyrics. Then she started asking me if I loved Setsuna more than Michiru...''

The smaller blonde swallowed hard. If this was going where she thought this was going then she'd have a big problem giving Haruka advice about this._'Great job Usagi, sleep with someone like Michiru a day before...this.' _She scolded herself but decided to stay silent and listen to what the other had to say.

''And to be honest.'' Haruka went on.''I couldn't even properly answer that question. I love Setsuna but I love Michiru as well. Believe me Hotaru had some good arguments for me leaving Michiru but...'' The blonde sighed in frustration.''I don't even know. I can't even tell how I truly feel anymore. I was so sure until last night.'' She blonde tomboy stopped talking when she felt Usagi's hand on her shoulder.''Pretty stupid ah?''

The princess shook her head.''Not stupid at all Haruka. Believe it or not I know how you feel.'' This comment ofcourse didn't go unnoticed.

''Anyway enough of my ramblings, I believe it's your turn to tell your story now.'' Haruka stated, looking at Usagi with an intense look on her face.

Usagi blushed as she gazed down at the ground beneath her feet. This was getting a bad habit, looking at the ground all the time while someone was talking to her yet she seemed to do it again and again and again.''Mamoru...'' She whispered as she sighed. She had to tell Haruka eventually, who not do it now?

''You don't love him.'' Haruka interrupted the other when she saw that Usagi wanted to continue.''Don't worry, after seeing you act so out of character in front of him it wasn't hard to guess. But I figure that's not the only thing bothering you. Telling someone you care for that you don't love them is hard, i've been there but I just know Usagi just by looking at you that it's not the only thing bothering you.''

''Now I understand why you are my guardians.'' Usagi said with a smile as she finally dared to look up.''You all know me so well. I don't need words to portray my feelings.'' Haruka smiled as well.

''I guess so...Now why don't you tell me what else is bothering you?'' The tomboy asked, taking Usagi's hand in hers.

Usagi swallowed.''I fell in love with someone else. Atleast I thought I did but just like you, I don't know anymore. I thought I was in love with Rei but now I slept with...'' SHe stopped talking when she realised what she had just said. When she looked up at Haruka she could see that the blonde was just as shocked as any other person would be. Usagi always had been the innocent type in everyone's eyes, not the type to do this.

''You're in love with Rei?'' The other wondered out loud before she let go of Usagi's hand and stared at her with a questioning look on her face.''And you slept with someone? Are you completely out of your mind?!'' The other yelled.

After taking a few deep breaths she calmed down again.''Sorry. It's just that it feels like you're doing all the things I did. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did and end up regretting your actions.''

''You regret breaking up with Michiru?'' Usagi asked with an empty look in her eyes. She had to get away from her quickly before she would end up ruining all Michiru's chances with Haruka again.

The tomboy shook her head.''No, I love Setsuna and I want to be with her. Atleast for now. Until I truly know what I want. Anyway it's too late now anyway. I can't just trade Michiru like some stupid trading card. Now why don't you tell me who it exactly was you slept with?''

''No one...'' Usagi stated as she jumped up from the place she was sitting.''I have to go now. Mamoru is waiting for me...'' With that she turned around and started running into the direction of the hospital until she heard Haruka yell something.

''She knows!'' These words were enough to make Usagi turn around again to face the other blonde.

''What?'' She asked.''Who knows what?''

''Setsuna...She overheard my conversation with Hotaru...'' Haruka replied as she stood up from the bench as well and started walking up to the smaller girl.

(Flashback, earlier that day)

After Haruka had put Hotaru to bed she had sneeked into her own bedroom again. Setsuna was still lying on the same spot as she had left her. The blonde was relieved to see that the other was still asleep. With that she crawled back into bed, covering herself with the warm blankets. She was just about to close her eyes again when suddenly she heard Setsuna's voice. So she hadn't been sleeping after all, why fake it?

''You never answered her question.'' Setsuna's voice came.

Haruka scolded herself for believing that the green haired woman had been sleeping all the time. She decided to acknowledge though.''Which question?''

''Why yoou left Michiru.'' The other's voice came. It sounded like a harsh thing to just ask from Haruka but Setsuna had to know. The tomboy sat up again, staring down at her lover who didn't move at all and still wasn't facing her.

''That's absurd Setsuna. I am here with you because I love you, not because of any other reason.''

''That wasn't Hotaru's question.'' Setsuna pressed.''I know you love me but...''

''No I don't love Michiru more than you. In my eyes you're the only person I truly love.'' Haruka interrupted the other. She was slightly getting annoyed with people bringing this subject up all the time.

Setsuna finally sat up as well, turning her head to Haruka. It was now that the blonde noticed the tears that were streamining down the other's face.''I love you too.'' Setsuna whispered as she hugged her lover tightly as if she feared that if she would let go of Haruka she would lose her forever.

''Shh don't cry.'' The taller woman said while stroking her lover's back.''It's ok...''

End flashback

''That's not good.'' Usagi stated when Haruka was done talking.''Do you think she knows about your true feelings?''

''She can't know about that.'' Haruka replied.''After all, I don't know either. She can't know what isn't there yet. Unless she decides to look into the future for this. Even then I'd have serious doubts about her knowing.'' She paused again before looking down at the princess.''You never answered my question...''

''Which one?''

''Who did you sleep with?''

Usagi blushed at that as she stepped back.''I c-can't tell you. It's too...''

''Michiru?'' Haruka guessed. The look on her face didn't seem to change. She still had that confident smile on her lips and a caring look in her eyes. For a moment Usagi managed to forget about her fears until she remembered Michiru's words of earlier that morning._'You promised to love me until you would die, you're still alive.' _This was when the blonde girl decided it was for the best not to tell Haruka. Michiru was still madly in love with the taller woman in front of her.

''Your silence says enough.'' Haruka finally said after a few minutes. Usagi wanted to say something but stopped when she noticed that Haruka was staring at someone behind her. Usagi also turned around to see what was going on. But when she saw the black haired man in front of her she had wished she had never turned around in the first place.

Mamoru...

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**_Let me know what you think! By the way, it's possible that sometimes the text seems to be messed up. I couldn't upload this file so I used another one...I found a few of those errors but I am not sure I got all of them, If I left one, please let me know through a private message or review...thanks in advance!_


	7. pieces of you

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

I am sorry it took me, once again, too long to update. I've been kind of busy lately. First of all I am proud to say my absence on this site has done its good as well. I passed my french test with flying colors and today, Well I got some celebration to do. It's almost 5 december and most of you (I think) know what is celebrated that day. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed me and left me their opinions and nice comments. You really know how to spoil an author. I hope you all will like this _final_ chapter as well.

Silver sailor Ganymede_, this chapter is for you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't ever have started writing about couples besides Haruka and Michiru! plus you're an awesome girl so you deserve some dedication!_

_

* * *

_

**The Angel Beside Me**

chapter 7

_**Pieces of you

* * *

**_

''Who did you sleep with?''

Usagi blushed at that as she stepped back.''I c-can't tell you. It's too...''

''Michiru?'' Haruka guessed. The look on her face didn't seem to change. She still had that confident smile on her lips and a caring look in her eyes. For a moment Usagi managed to forget about her fears until she remembered Michiru's words of earlier that morning._'You promised to love me until you would die, you're still alive.' _This was when the blonde girl decided it was for the best not to tell Haruka. Michiru was still madly in love with the taller woman in front of her.

''Your silence says enough.'' Haruka finally said after a few minutes. Usagi wanted to say something but stopped when she noticed that Haruka was staring at someone behind her. Usagi also turned around to see what was going on. But when she saw the black haired man in front of her she had wished she had never turned around in the first place.

It was Mamoru standing in front of her now. The look on this face was a look she had never seen before and it was at the same time something she would never want to see again. He looked so broken, hurt, pained and more emotions were showed all at the same time.''Mamoru...'' Usagi managed to whispered as she could feel tears form against her will.

Haruka was shocked as well._'What a lousy way to find out.'_ She thought to herself, feeling sorry for the black haired man. Usagi now turned back to face Haruka with a sad smile on her face. Haruka knew that she wasn't welcome anymore right now. Usagi needed to talk to Mamoru in private. She just nodded down at the smaller blonde and started to walk away. When she stood next to Mamoru she stopped walking to talk to him.''Don't try to make her feel as hurt as you are feeling now. It'll haunt you. I will haunt you.'' She stated. Mamoru simply nodded as she started to walk away again.

Mamoru's eyes has never left Usagi's_.'So this is why you have been acting so strange lately, because you love Michiru?' _He wondered. Although he wanted to ask Usagi this question he decided not to. He wanted to keep this uncomfortable silence put as long as he could make it last. He knew that the moment he or Usagi would say something it would be over. Not only this silence but also their relationship.

''I am sorry you had to find out like this Mamoru.'' Usagi finally said.''If it makes you feel better, I didn't sleep with her because I...l-love her but..'' Usagi now realised how stupid that must've sounded so she didn't continue. It was true after all, her feelings for Michiru meant nothing more than her feelings for her other friends. Michiru had just learned her how to love, Rei? Even the princess started to question that now.

''It doesn't matter why you slept with her, the act is what counts.'' Mamoru finally said after realising that Usagi wasn't going to say anything else.''And don't think that news makes me feel better. I just found out that you've been sleeping with someone else. Nothing you say can make me feel better.'' He could see the blonde flinch but he didn't care. He was so hurt that his own emotions started to cloud this true intentions. He wanted to love her, not hurt her.

''Mamoru, please...It happened once. I don't even like her and...'' This time he cut her off.

''Like I said before Usako, Usagi...The act is what matters.'' He pressed. He clenched his fist. Never before had he felt so useless, so powerless.''You couldn't even visit me while I lay in hospital, waiting for you. You couldn't even bring yourself to be honest with me. Why?''

''I was going to visit you, today!'' Usagi said with a desperate tone in her voice. Mamoru didn't believe her, she could see it by the look he was giving her. He didn't say anything to cut her off though so she decided to go on.''I was on my way to the hospital but I bumped into Haruka and we started talking, you have to believe me!''

''You bumped into Haruka and suddenly the two of you started talking about how you slept with Tenoh's girlfriend?'' He questioned.''Even for you that's a lousy and stupid way to lie yourself out of this one. Can't you be honest with me?''

''I am!'' Usagi now yelled desperately.''Michiru and Haruka aren't together anymore. Haruka is with Setsuna now. But that doesn't matter. No matter what I say you keep making this about yourself Mamoru. I can't do this anymore. I know you love me and I care about you a lot as well but not like you want me to. I don't love you like that.''

Mamoru was shocked by hearing this but decided to hear her out. Usagi calmed down at bit as she straightened up.''I am sorry Mamoru but I want our past just to be our past. Not my future. I ended talking to Michiru about this a few days ago. She told me that I control my own future and she is right. I can't lie to you forever just because that's what our previous selfs have promised eachother. You've got so much love Mamoru, but it's not meant for me.''

''Why haven't you told me before?'' The black haired man asked, his eyes focussed on the ground now, no longer on the blonde.

Usagi hung her head down in shame.''I didn't want to hurt you. I thought you wouldn't understand. I thought you'd be mad, angry with me for lying in the first place.''

''It would've been easier for me if you had told me before.'' Mamoru stated as a sad smile appeared on this face as well.''But I understand Usagi. Don't worry. The idea of letting you go, giving you up pains me. It pains me even more to think that someone else will have to keep you warm and protected at night as well but I only care about your happiness. If you can't find that happiness with me then there's no other option but to let you go.''

The blonde finally looked up again. Staring at him with a shocked and surprised look on her face.''Do you mean that?'' The other just nodded as he stepped forward. For a moment he seemed to hesitate but when he had reached Usagi he pulled her into a tight hug.

''I mean it Usagi. I will always love you, just know that. And you...Be happy.'' He whispered. Mamoru knew Usagi was going to feel guilty about all of this later, or maybe she was feeling guilty already. He wanted to make her feel better. She didn't have to feel bad for being honest. Usagi smiled as she returned the hug he was giving her.

_'Thanks Mamoru...'_

----

She had been sleeping for too long now, she had realised it the moment she noticed she was alone again. Slowly Michiru sat up as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She scanned the room after that. There was no trace of Usagi anymore. It was as if last night had never happened at all. The aqua haired girl took a deep yet pained breath as she fell down again.

For a few seconds she stared at the ceiling before her vision got clouded by the sudden tears that had appeared. She didn't have an idea at all why she was crying but one thing was for sure. Her tears were no longer for the blonde tomboy, they were now meant for another blonde. Usagi?

_'I can't be having those feelings for her! I can't!'_ Michiru scolded herself. _'She's my princess, her heart belongs to Rei!' _Those thoughts had been meant to convince herself that she was just hallucinating but instead of that they only made her situation worse. She shouldn't have slept with Usagi, she should've never agreed to Usagi's proposal.

The only person Michiru had ever slept with was Haruka. She had sworn not to love anyone else. This just had to be some fase. Usagi was just a friend to her. Just a friend.''Haruka...'' It was only a whisper. Again she had managed to think about the blonde tomboy while that was the least thing on her mind right now. SHe had to find Usagi and apologize about all of this.

_'She's probably telling Rei about her feelings right now.'_ Michiru told herself as she touched her lips with her fingers. She could still feel Usagi's warm lips burn on hers. When she realised what she was doing she pulled her hand away again._'What's wrong with me?' _The girl closed her eyes as she still felt hot drops of water slide down her cheeks._'I don't love Usagi, I've never been this close with her before...'_

_'I don't need Haruka nor Usagi. I've lived 16 years before I met them and my life was perfect. I fought demons without them, I survived high school without them! I made my own carrier WITHOUT them! I don't need anyone to be happy!' _She thought, trying to convince herself that she was just acting like a big baby. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she managed to choak away a sob.''Why doesn't anyone want me?!'' She screamed as she sat up and burried her face in her hands._'What's wrong with me. Why does everyone leave me for someone else?'_

It seemed that unconsciously Michiru had thought of Usagi as a loved one as well. Only Haruka had left her for someone else but to Michiru it felt like also Usagi had left her for another person._'Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me...' _Suddenly Michiru heard footsteps followed by someone who opened the door to her bedroom. In shock she gazed up. Her eyes met Usagi's.

''Michiru, are you crying?'' The blonde asked as she walked up to Michiru with a concerned look on her face. Assuming it had something to do with last night she sat down next to the still naked girl who was only covered by the thin blankets.''I am sorry about last night Michiru. It had been wrong to ask something like that from you. I know you weren't ready for it yet emotionally and still...''

She was cut off by the elder girl.''It's ok Usagi. I wasn't crying because of last night.'' She then whispered. Only half of it was a lie. She was now looking down at her hands when she suddenly felt Usagi's fingers wipe away her tears.

''Don't cry Michiru. No one is worth your tears.'' Usagi whispered with a sweet tone in her voice. This was enough to make Michiru look up again.

''Did you talk to Mamoru?'' Michiru questioned, changing the subject. She wasn't going to admit it but she enjoyed the feeling of habing Usagi beside her. Usagi was like an angel. Sweet, innocent and lovable then again she was unreachable just like a real angel. You can dream of them but you can't reach them , touch them. Michiru had gotten one night with the blonde and that had to be enough. It just had to.

Usagi nodded.''He took it pretty well.'' She stated, not telling Michiru about how Mamoru had really found out about all of this. Something already told her that Michiru was crying over Haruka. Telling the other that Mamoru had overheard her talking to Haruka would only cause the aqua haired girl pain.

''And Rei?'' Michiru asked. She didn't really want to know about that but on the other hand she was curious about it.

''Rei...'' Usagi started.''I don't think I'll ever be with her.''

''And why is that? I thought you liked her.'' Michiru asked.

''I am afraid that last night when you teached me how to love...you know, it was all in vain.''

_'To me it wasn't.' _Michiru's mind stated causing the aqua haired girl to doubt her true feelings for the blonde in front of her.''I don't really understand Usagi...'' She finally managed to say as she watched how Usagi moved uncomfortably.

''Well...if you give me some time then I'll tell you.'' Michiru just nodded.''I had just told Mamoru about my true feelings and...''

_(Flashback)_

Mamoru and Usagi had been standing there for quite some time. Just holding eachother as both their minds were working overtime. There were so many thought going through their heads at this point. Usagi had whispered a countless times how sorry she was. Mamoru had simply replied her by saying that everything was okay and they still could be friends.

Part of her wanted to believe that but she knew they could never become good friends in the first place. At some point Usagi had just broken out into tears which also was the main reason for Mamoru still holding her. Her eyes had been closed the whole time but when she opened them again she had wished she had done otherwise. Her vision was clouded but clear enough for her to see who were walking through the park as well.

She could see Rei walking on the other side of the street, hand in hand with a blonde girl. Minako. From that point she realised how blind she had been. All those times they had walked into Rei and Minako. They had never actually seen them kissing but there had been some clear moments to prove that they were lovers. Whenever Usagi came to visit Rei, Minako would be there too as if they were living together. They were always around the other. Whenever a guy came up to Minako to ask her out Rei would act so overprotective and insult the poor guy.

They were lovers. She had been so stupid, so incredibly stupid not to see that before. It could've saved her and Michiru from a lot of unnecessary emotions and feelings towards the other. Finally Usagi had pulled away from Mamoru, looking at him with a pained expression on her face.''I have to go Mamoru. I am sorry. I truly am and I hope that one day we can live up to your words and be friends but until that day...''

He nodded.''I understand Usagi, I'll see you sometime, won't I?''

Usagi smiled a bit as she nodded.''Ofcourse, I wish you well Mamoru.'' She then said. With that she started to step back before turning around and running off. She didn't know where she could go now. To her own house would be a mistake since too many things would remind her of her good times with Mamoru, to her family was something her heart surely wouldn't be able to survive. They would never understand her.

_(End flashback)_

''So you came here?'' Michiru asked, already knowing the answer. Somehow she was happy that Usagi had come to her in the end. It made her feel special, as if Usagi really enjoyed being with her.

''Not because I didn't know where else to go..'' Usagi whispered. A blush appeared on her face as she stopped to look at Michiru. Instead of that she gazed down at her own hands.''To be honest with you Michiru, when I saw Rei together with Minako it didn't hurt me at all. It didn't even felt a sting in my heart like I felt when I told Mamoru about my true feelings.''

Michiru just sat there. She didn't know where this was going although deep down inside of her she secretly was wishing for a bold love confession.''But I have felt that stinging pain in my heart before this day. Not when I saw Rei and Minako. And although I felt a certain sting in my heart when I confessed to Mamoru that I didn't love him it didn't feel that strong. But I did feel that strong feelings when I walked out of your room this morning Michiru...''

Usagi paused for a moment as she waited for Michiru to say something. When the other didn't say anything she looked up again. Much to her surprise Michiru was crying at this point. Not crying out of sadness but it more looked like she was crying out of, happiness?

''Last night wasn't just sex to me.'' Usagi went on, somehow feeling confident about all of this.''It meant so much more to me but I didn't realise it until earlier this day. You've always been here for me. Not as close with me as lately but you've always protected me. Even when you and Sailor Uranus were testing me as a worthy princess. When you held my hands to my back as Uranus came closer to me. I still remember what you said, you said to me before I managed to cut myself loose from your grip, you said...'' Usagi paused once again to recall the other's words.

''I said _I am sure you'll prove us wrong princess. I have faith in you_.'' Michiru said instead of waiting for the other to say it.

Usagi nodded.''Your words were what gave me enough courage, enough power to free myself.'' She then whispered.''Michiru, I don't know how you feel about me but I just want you to know that...I like you. And I don't like you as just a friend but...''

Michiru cut her off .''I like you too Usagi...'' It had only been five words but hearing Michiru say that meant the world to Usagi. Without any hesitation Usagi jumped on top of Michiru and pressed their lips together. At first their kiss stayed innocent like the previous night but then it started to become more passionate as they let the other's tongue explore the other's mouth once again. They held that position for quite some time until they both pulled back at the same time, both a bit out of breath.

''I-is it too early to say...'' Usagi wanted to ask but once again Michiru didn't let her finish.

''No..'' She stated with a loving look on her face.

''I love you...'' Usagi then whispered as she gave Michiru a small kiss on the lips.

''I love you too Usagi.'' Came the reply. Usagi's heart was filled with joy at this point. All the pain she had felt before, all the guilt and doubt was now gone. And all Michiru had done was tell her she loved her as well. Usagi knew that Michiru wasn't completely over Haruka yet and she knew that it would take her new found lover some time to fully get over Haruka as well but she didn't care.

She knew that Michiru loved her and she was certain that they would make it through the hardship of this world together. She would never abandon Michiru like Haruka had done. She would never lie to Michiru like she had lied to Mamoru. She may have lost some things but she had certainly gained something better in return.

Once again their lips met in a kiss_.'And sometimes you get lucky enough to find that the angel you've tried to reach for... loves you too.'_ Michiru thought as she pulled her lover closer. Together they would make it, she was certain of it. She had never felt like this before, not even with Haruka. Probably because Haruka had never really loved her but this must've been what everyone called true love.

**The End

* * *

**

As I proved in the previous chapter, Haruka loves Setsuna and that's why she was able to keep smiling even though she guessed that Michiru and Usagi slept together. Hotaru's words, saying that Serenity came crying to her because Haruka made a mistake, well that's another story. And nope there won't be a sequel to this so I'll leave that up to your imagination. Usagi and Michiru finally became an item and that was enough in my opinion. I am sorry if you wanted this story to last longer but I don't think that'll be a good idea.

I am really greatful to everyone who have been so kind to review almost every chapter. So I want to send out a special thanks to all of you, **Silver Sailor Ganymede, TheWretchedOne, Auraluna7, Baka Gaijin30, Coot, Labstractl, MamoruHater876, Minako336, Fangirl44, aquarius89, stormforce, Ruka K, PrincessSerenity101, vampwriter, aquaxeyes, Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter, royal destiny, moonlit waves, eternally saturn, Myosotis13, Ten'ousai, Mcfleet, someonefromsomewhere, AresX, Lokiador, Neptune04, FeralDemonArtemis3.0, mystic soilder, Hieisexymiko, omegia** and ofcourse everyone who took the time to read this story!

I hope you enjoyed the ending and well, you know...If there are any people out there who want me to write something about their favourite couple, leave me a private message and I'll get to work! (Only shoujo ai though) See ya'll next time!


End file.
